THORNS
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: "Fairy tales are known as magical and imaginary beings or places, made up into stories to read. The name is Catherine Chandler and I write children fairy tales and non-fiction novels when I'm not tending to sick patients as a doctor. The story I'm about to tell you proves that in this life time, fairy tales are not just figments of your imagination. . .no, they are very much real."
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**Chapter 1 – Once Upon A Time**_

England, 1892.

Fairy tales are known as magical and imaginary beings or places, made up into stories to read. The name is Catherine Chandler and I write children fairy tales and non-fiction novels when I'm not tending to sick patients as a doctor. The story I'm about to tell you proves that in this life time, fairy tales are not just figments of your imagination. . .no, they are very much real.

* * *

My father is very talented at his work and was sent to a small village in England to meet with a world known inventor and scientist, Evan Marks, so that he could see all of my father's creations. I tagged along to make sure that he was okay, he had fallen ill recently and needed close medical attention and herbs to stay well. My mother stayed behind with my sister, Heather in New York City. I truly miss them a lot and wish I was there. I had tried to convince them to come along with us, but they were never really interested in my father's work like I was.

I had been interested in being a writer/journalist all of my life, even though my parents had forced medical school on me, and I have worked in the medical field for roughly 5 years. Things were always hectic as a doctor yet writing was calming, and venting.

* * *

Upon our arrival of the village my eyes instantly gazed upon the library. "Catherine, we haven't the time to waist at the public library. We must meet with Mr. Marks before sundown. I'm sure you understand?"

"Yes father, I understand how important this meeting is to you. Besides, I brought a few of my own favorite books to read during the trip. I could always go tomorrow."

He kissed my cheek and continued to get our luggage out of the carriage. If it was me, I would rather be at the library trapped in some mystery novel. But I didn't want to defy my father, especially this trip concerning him and I was just a tag a long. I picked up my luggage and we walked into the hotel to check in, "Good day sir. My name is Alex and I'm the owner of the hotel. . . . how may I be of service to you?" a woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes said as we approached the front desk.

"Good day to you as well. A room with 2 beds please, and can you have the servant take our luggage to the room? We have somewhere else to be."

The red headed woman nodded and smiled as she took our luggage off of our hands. My father paid her then we left.

* * *

As we arrive to Mr. Marks' house and I stepped out of the carriage, I couldn't help but be in awe of the wonderful surroundings around me. Fields of purple and yellow wildflowers mixed in with the beautiful bright green meadows all around the 2 story house. From the looks of things, he was a wealthy man. "Well come on darling. We don't want to keep him waiting." my father said as he walked towards the house.

Father knocked on the door and a young, yet beautiful goddess of a woman opened it and said with a smile on her face, "You must be Mr. Chandler. I'm Tori, Evan's wife."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it, "Please madam, call me Thomas."

"Thomas. And who might this charming little dove be?" she said looking at me.

"My name is Catherine. I'm his eldest daughter."

We both curtsied, "Nice to meet you Catherine."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh please, please. Come in. Evan is in the living room waiting for you Thomas." she said as she led us into a huge, beautifully decorated room. Golden wall paper all around with burgundy furniture, all matching each other. A piano sat in the far corner next to a beautiful brass stained fireplace. Pictures of what I assume are his ancestors hung on the walls. A man sat at a roll desk and from the looks of it, he wasn't much older than I. How could somebody so young have made it to millionaire status? Quite frankly, it isn't any of my business. "Please, take a seat anywhere you'd like." Mr. Marks said as he stood and turned around. "Is there anything that I can get for you? A drink perhaps?" asked Mrs. Marks before parting the room.

"Yes, certainly. Thank you." said my father as he took off his coat and hung it up. This house is truly nice, inside and out. Never in my life have I ever seen such a beautiful place before.

Mr. Marks looked in my direction and smiled as he said, "If you would like Miss, you can take a look around the house during our meeting. I promise, we won't be long."

_Would I ever_? I thought to myself in excitement, "Are you sure? I don't want to impose any further than I have. I brought a book with me to keep me preoccupied."

"Why of course. I hardly get any guests anyways to show the house off to. Please do as you like."

As I wondered around the living room, a picture on top of the fireplace caught my eye. It was of Mr. Marks and another man standing in front of a castle. The place looked dark, and cold but extremely beautiful at the same time. And by the look on the mens faces, they seemed terrified, "I don't mean to interrupt, but where was this photo taken? The castle. . .it doesn't look familiar to me yet I have studied almost every castle known in the world."

"Ah, yes. Ashgard, the enchanted castle of darkness. Villagers have rumored there to be a magical rose in one of the many hidden wings of the castle. Some even say it is guarded by a monster. . . a _beast. _The man that you see in the photo next to me is my brother, Samuel. We traveled to the castle in search of this rose only to find nothing. I did not see this creature that the towns people talked about but I don't doubt that it exists."

A beast? The creature that he speaks of was something that you would read about in novels; fairy tales of dark knights defeating such a creature to save the damsel in distress. My curiosity is growing to go to this castle as he continued, "I never saw my brother after that again. He returned to the castle later in the night alone, and he never returned. Some said that the beast ate him and saved the bones as décor. Others say he is locked up in the dungeon below ground for trespassing on the land. Me? I believe he is very much alive. . . I can feel him inside of me. I've wanted to go over there and look for him but I am terrified for my _own _life. Maybe one day I will build the courage to return for my brother. . ."

He's such a coward! His own brother possibly being tortured and even caged like an animal, yet he is too afraid to go after him. His life means more to him than his own brothers. I would have given my life for my sister, and she would do the same if it were me. "Please excuse me. I just realized I had somewhere else to be." I said in disgust as I looked over at my father, "I'm sorry, but I think I will go to the library now. Sorry for the interruption of your meeting, I beg you good day Mr. Marks. It was very nice to meet you." and I left.

* * *

The nerve of that man to be so young, so talented, and yet when it comes to saving the life of a loved one. . . he can't do it. Besides, this creature that he speaks of is probably just a wolf or something and people have made it out to be something greater. As of right now, I have planned to figure it out on my own. See it all for myself. I took one of the horses from our carriage and headed to the hotel to grab a few things for my journey.

* * *

_****Yes I ended it right there. Where will this journey take Catherine? Will she find the rose, or the creature first? Find out in chapter 2 of Thorns. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think about this story. I will try to make the chapters longer, but if not that is because I don't want to reveal too much in one chapter. Thanks for being awesome as always and I love you all!****_


	2. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Ashgard Castle**_

I put some of my belongings inside the saddle bag along with a flask full of water. I wrapped some bread up into a cloth and placed it also inside of the saddle bag in case I was to get hungry. I returned inside of the hotel to change my garments so that I was more comfortable on my journey. I put on a pair of black leather pants with a white cotton long sleeve shirt signatured with a hunter green and brown tie up vest. I pinned my hair up into a bun and as I was slipping on my knee-high boots, my father bursted through the door, "What gives daughter?!"

"Father I am very sorry that I betrayed you. That man is anything but a man and I will not stand for being in his presence."

He didn't respond. I guess he understood my feelings well.

"Where are you going daughter?"

"To Ashgard to find his brother of course."

"Catherine, I cannot let you leave. It is too dangerous..."

"So you believe in mystical creatures too? Father, I promise I will return. What if Sam needs medical attention?" I sighed and grabbed my father's shoulders as I continued, "I'm going and that is final. I love you." and I kissed him on his cheek and walked past him. Again, he had no response...just tears. He followed me out to the horse and said, "I never really thought that I would ever say this but you are grown now and I may have been a little overprotecting to you and your sister. If this is what makes you happy, then I'll let it be. Just...just please, I beg of you my darling daughter, be careful and return in one piece."

I nodded and smiled as I hopped up onto the horse, "I should return in 2 days."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Please...Please! Let me out of here!" said Samuel. He heard a low growl and saw 2 bright tan eyes glowing in the darkness. "Please...I will not live much longer if you keep me down here..." he pleaded again and the mysterious creature replied in a growl, "Then you should have never of come here...and you shouldn't have tried to steal from me." The creature stepped into a beam of light coming from the outside and the man screamed in fear.

* * *

The air had become a bit chilly so I reached into the right side of the saddle bag and pulled out my hooded cape. Daylight was slowly slipping away and before long it would be dark. I looked again at my map and compass to make sure I was going the right way when my horse raised himself in a standing stance, knocking me completely off of him and took off deeper in the woods. He must have been spooked by someone or something.

To hell with it! I'll just walk. Luckily I still have the compass and map. It's hard telling where I would end up without them.

Hours had passed, well it had seemed that way at least and I felt like I was getting nowhere. It was now dark and I am truly frustrated. Damn my curiosity!

I stopped suddenly when I saw lit torches through the trees of the forest. Even if it wasn't the castle I started walking in that direction. My heart raced as it became very clear that it was indeed the place that I had seeked during this journey. Torches had lit the dirt roadway leading to the front door of the castle. My steps had slowed down as I came closer and closer to the door. The castle was just as I remembered in the photo... dark and chilling yet beautiful. It was huge! Grey concrete signatured with red rose vines all over the castle. I sucked in a deep breath and sighed its release as I reached up and grabbed the solid steel knocker. I knocked three times, but no answer. I knocked again, this time the door slowly crept open on its own. I pushed it open the rest of the way to a candle lit room. My lungs filled with the smell of dirt and dust, and a rat squealed as it scurried across the floor in front of me, causing me to jump slightly.

"Hello?" I said lightly but firm enough to cause an echo. Nothing. I walked more inside of the castle, the door closing with a loud slam behind me. I turned to try to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Again, my heart raced in fear, but there was no going back now. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I called again. Again, nothing. I grabbed and unlit torch and lit it off one of the candles and began walking up to a staircase. I jumped when it thundered and clenched my chest almost as if to keep my fast beating heart inside of my chest.

I started up the first case of stairs and again I called out, "Hello? Anyone here?" Once at the top of the stairs I decided to take the second set of stairs that led to a door on the right of me. I reached the top and opened the door which led to a hallway with what I assumed are sleeping chambers. The doors were all open except the one at the very end of the wing.

I know I should have went in the other direction, but as usual my curiosity sank deep into this particular door. Why was it closed? Who or what was in there? Was it a sleeping chamber as well? Or did it consist of this legendary enchanted rose?

I inched my way across the hall, "Hello?" Nothing but complete silence. Was I here all alone? Of course I was just imaginging it, but it felt like somebody was staring, watching every move I made. It sent chills up my spine.

I swallowed hard as I came upon the closed door. When I reached up to open it I heard screams of a man coming from below my feet. I turned around quickly only to see nothing, but I noticed that a spiral staircase leading below was behind a wall that I couldn't see when I first walked through the hall. I began walking slowly down the steps into a dark passage. Even with the lit torch it was still dark and hard to see. A dungeon perhaps? It was so quiet that you could hear drips of water hitting the ground.

* * *

"_Help me! Please!_" the same voice of the screams that I had heard previously seemed a lot closer to me now. I looked around the room in search of the voice as I said, "Where are you?"

"Over here! Hurry! The master of this castle will be back and he will kill us both if you don't!" the man said as I finally found him. He was caged, dirty and sick looking. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I have been down here for what seems like ages. No, he brought me no physical harm, but he almost mentally stripped me of my sanity. Please help me, miss." he said in fear.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I pulled out one of my hair pins and instructed for the man to hold the torch for me as I attempted to pick the lock.

"Your Samuel Marks, aren't you? I asked.

"Yes, now please hurry!"

I picked at the lock for several minutes.

"He's going to catch you...HURRY!"

"I'm trying, just keep your voice down would you?" I shouted in a whisper.

Finally it clicked, "Got it!" I opened the door and grabbed the torch. As I turned around to leave, I jumped back in fear at a pair of glowing eyes in front of me. Growls slipped through his fangs and when I backed up I realized I was trapped in between him and the cage wall. He placed his hands on both sides of my head on the bars to the cage as he lowly growled, "What are you doing with my prisoner?"

I trembled in fear at the creature before me. He was merely inches away from me and I was so terrified I could not respond.

"I said what are you doing with my prisoner? You shouldn't be here, or have come here in the first place."

"I w-was only t-trying t-t-to help. He is s-sick and I'm a d-d-doctor." I finally said trembling. He roared in my face and I turned my head away from facing him as I continued, "Please, I am not here to hurt you nor am I looking for the rose..."

"How do you know about the rose? Who sent you here?"

"I knew he was here, well last seen near the castle, but no one sent me... I came on my own." I shot back at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" he growled.

I swallowed hard as I said in a low whisper, "Yes."

"You look smart, haven't you read in story books that bravery is the main reason that people die?"

"Are you going to kill me?" I said in sobs as I feared even more for my life.

"No, I will spare your life... If this man is as sick as you say he is, then I will let him go. But my condition is this, you must stay to take his place as my prisoner."

My eyes widened at his words and I squeezed my eyes shut to release the tears that had built up in my eyes. What about my father? I can't let him know of this, he will worry himself to death!

"Alright fine. Release him and... I will stay." I retorted as more sobs came out of me.

He raised back up and turned to Sam, "Then I suppose you are now free. But if you ever make your presence here on my land again, I will lock you back up in the dungeon and let you rot into rat food."

As he grabbed Sam and began dragging him out of the cell, I shouted, "Wait!"

He turned and I walked up to Sam and said, "Please do not tell a soul that I am being held here as a prisoner. Just tell your brother and my father that I have found you and that I stayed behind to take care of the master of this castle. They will believe you because I am a doctor. Now, please...whatever you do, _don't_ tell them I'm in danger. I will be fine and just let them know that I will return as soon as I am finished with my job. Tell my father that I love him."

I noticed that the beast's face softened a bit by my words. Did I make him feel guilty? I surely hope so. He growled as he turned away with Sam and left the dungeon. I heard a door from the upper level slam shut and I probably could have ran for my life, but I chose not to for Sam's sake. All I could find myself to do was fall to my knees and I covered my face with my hands and began to cry.

* * *

_****Wow, this was a little intense, wouldn't you agree? Well it was for me anyways lol. I know I have said that I would post chapter 7 of War of Love first, but I am currently stuck on it so I decided I would update this story. Again, I am making it similar to the Disney version only I am putting my own twists in it so that it doesn't sound too much like the cartoon, plus it is more of an adult version. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. I think this story will be my favorite one to write so far. Thanks for reading! Love you all!****_


	3. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – A New Beginning**_

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up, daylight beamed through a window into my eyes. I sat up in shock that I was in a bed instead of the dungeon floor. While looking at my surroundings, I noticed a huge oak wardrobe and the room was decorated nicely. The bed had curtains that matched the window curtains, snow white and thin. A vanity caught my eye and I smiled as I approached it. I had always wanted one but my father and mother were never really able to afford one. It was a dark purple color made of marble. I gracefully slid my hand across it's table and when I looked up into the mirror, a woman appeared behind me.

I jumped up out of the seat and turned to face her. She was tall and had a beautiful caramel tone about her skin. She curtsied and I tilted my head back at her.

"Hello, I'm Tessa, the maid. The master has sent me here to help bathe you and dress you for breakfast."

"I don't understand. . .I didn't know prisoners received hospitality. Thanks, but no thanks. I can bathe and dress on my own. Besides, I am not hungry. So just let him know that I will not be joining him."

I turned around and began taking out my hair pins. The woman continued to stand there so I turned around and said, "Yes? Is there something else?"

"With all due respect Miss, the master will not be too happy about this. He has prepared a really nice breakfast for you and..."

"I said I will not attend. I have no need or want really to be in his presence. Thank you. Will you please show me the way to the showers?"

She nodded and I stood up to follow her.

* * *

I should have known that the showers were located in the dungeon. That must have been why I heard dripping water down there previously. She turned to me and said, "I'll go grab you some garments so you don't have to walk through the castle with just a towel on."

"Thank you." I said softly and she curtsied and left.

As I began taking off my clothing, a sudden noise startled me. "Hello? Tessa, is that you?"

No response. I assume it is just where this place is so old, maybe the pipes were creaking. I shook it off and finished undressing. The warm water against my skin felt like heaven, almost as if I hadn't showered in days. I heard the noise again so I grabbed my towel and turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me.

I walked around the room but it was hard to see due to being poorly lit. I had decided that I was just overreacting and turned to head back to my shower when I bumped into the same golden eyes that I had come face to face with before.

"So you refuse to join me in breakfast, ey?" he growled.

"I have no reason to be in your presence. You forget that I am here against my will? And now you want me to share a meal with you? Pfft! No thank you!" and I pushed passed him angrily.

He caught my wrist and I spun around, "Let me go!" he did but he added, "I am trying to be polite. You had a choice to leave and you didn't."

"I couldn't let Samuel die down here neither! What choice did I have?"

He stepped back, not knowing what really to say. So I continued, "Quite frankly I think _you_ are the coward here. Your very much afraid, aren't you?"

"I'm scared to death of what I am capable of, yes. I didn't ask to be this way." his voice was softer, kinder and sweet. He then continued, "But we will not get into that. It is none of your concern. You are just a prisoner. . .and if you chose to live like one and not have breakfast with me, then you can stay down here." He pushed pass me and I dropped to my knees once again to cry.

Tessa had approached me, "There, there Miss. The master isn't all that bad once you get to know him. He is very kind and gentle."

"He's a monster! Cruel to say the least! How could you defend such a man?" I said in sobs.

"Because he saved my life and I own him just that, my life. I offered my services for him to repay him, but I'm afraid that it will never be enough. Could you not try to just speak to him? I'm sure you would change your mind about him if you just gave him a chance."

I thought about it to be honest, especially if it brought me out of this dungeon. But what type of woman would I be if I allowed him to win? I would be labeled weak, powerless, and easy. No! I will not give in to him, or anybody else. It would be completely against how I was raised.

"I will not have breakfast with him and that is final. I would rather rot down here than be around him."

"As you wish, Miss." she said softly as she laid down the garments for me to dress in. She turned to leave and I shouted for her return. She came back and I asked her to help me tie up the gurdy I had slipped on. She did, then asked if I needed anything else so I said, "Do you have any books here? Like mystery novels? Horrors? Anything?"

I finished dressing into a dark red dress that tied in the front, exposing the tops of my perked breasts.

She smiled and said, "The master has a whole library of books in the castle. I could bring you some down if you'd like?"

"Please do. And instead of calling me Miss, how about you call me Catherine." I curtsied and thanked her before she left the dungeon. I pinned my hair back into a bun and sat down to wait.

* * *

Tessa stepped out of the dungeon and came face to face with her master, "Sir, I am unable to convince her to associate with you. She's a very strong minded girl."

"That she is. Perhaps I should approach her once more? Let me take her the books instead. I truly do owe her for protecting me and the castle from her father and Sam's brother. I also wanted to ask her why she did it for me after my rudeness towards her."

"It's alright master, I'm sure she will come around eventually. Just give it some time. Who knows," Tessa said as she walked away, "she may be the one to break this wretched curse on the castle."

"Hmm, I doubt that mistress. Thank you though for your kind words. I will get her some books directly."

* * *

After sitting down here for a while I began to feel hungry. My stomach made loud echoes throughout the dungeon. I sort of regretted not eating breakfast with him when it continued to growl and began hurting. I cringed a little and curled my legs up to my stomach to apply pressure in hope that it would stop.

"Hungry?" he said low but soft.

I didn't answer him because I was still angry with him.

"I brought you some books down. Tessa informed me that you showed an interest in reading?"

"Yes. Just sit them down over there on the bottom step and I will take them later. . .Thank you." I said as tears stained my eyes once more. How could he act like I wasn't sitting down here as if I was garbage?

He walked closer to me, "I never had the privilege to tell you my name. I'm Vincent Keller." and he tilted his head down in a bow, "And you are?"

"Catherine Chandler." I said but I still wouldn't look at him.

"I brought you food as well. I figured you were hungry."

I finally looked up at him and the light from the torch in his hand exposed his face fully to me. He was not this creature that I had seen so many times before, but a man that was extremely handsome. His eyes were a dark brown and his fangs were even gone. I felt hypnotized in his gaze as our eyes locked. I quickly broke eye contact with him and stood looking down at the ground.

He used his fingers to lift my head up and look at him as he said, "I know that you are here against your will, but I feel like I owe you for telling that man to not speak of your imprisonment. Why? Why did you tell him that?"

I turned away from him and crossed my arms as I responded, "Because, if Sam would have told my father or even his brother for that matter that I was here as a prisoner, my father would hire a huntsman to kill you for my safe return. I do not believe in taking life but I believe in sparing it. I am. . .was a doctor before coming here. Saving lives is what I do, yours included."

Was that a tear I saw build in his eye? He turned away quickly so that I couldn't see his face.

"I am terribly sorry that I have treated you so horribly since you arrived. I am not the monster that you think I am."

"Clearly I see that now. And I also see that I have hit a nerve. . . Vincent, I am sorry for being rude under the hospitality you have given me. But I will stand my ground even if I lose my life in doing so."

He turned to face me quickly as he shot out, "I would never bring harm to you."

"Then let me go. Keeping me here hostage is only hurting me. I have a father that needs me and after a while he will grow suspicious and send someone out here to find me. He knew that I was coming here after-all."

He nodded and sighed, "Fine. But you will not speak of me to anyone?"

"Not a word. I swear."

"Then. . . " he shook his head and looked down at the ground, ". . .you are free."

I couldn't believe it. He was letting me go? "Thank you for your kindness."

He turned away and left.

* * *

After grabbing my clothing and one last look at the castle doors, I hopped onto the horse he loaned me to leave. Another glance up into one of the towers I saw him looking out of the window. I smiled at him and pulled my hood over my head as I lightly kicked so that the horse would take off. I could have sworn I heard a roar coming from behind me but I didn't look back for anything.

Again I had become lost and it was already starting to get dark again. I heard howls from wolves and it slightly spooked the horse to where he hesitated to go any further. It had been snowing all day and I would estimate about 2 inches that laid upon the ground. The forest was such a sight to see covered in a sheet of white ice and snow. Truly beautiful.

The howls were closer and I sort of panicked when I directed the horse to go faster. Suddenly the horse came to a hault and there stood 3 wolves licking their lips at the horse. He let off a shrilling scream when one of the wolves attacked him. He jumped up slinging me off his back an onto the ground. He was surrounded and I picked up a log sized branch to come in his defense. More wolves came and surrounded us and I swung the branch at them to try and back them away. It had only angered them and 4 of them pounced onto the horse, bringing him down to the ground.

They killed the horse and I was helplessly standing there, back up to a tree. I swung the branch once more only to have one of the wolves grab it and knock me down on the ground. As two jumped in the air to pounce on me I covered my eyes with my arm when suddenly I heard a roar and whimpering dogs and shreds before me.

It was him, _Vincent_, and he was fighting off the wolves bare handed. They fought back biting him and scratching him and I brought myself up to my feet and stared at the horrific scene in front of me. I wanted to help him, but I froze in fear.

Once it was over, Vincent huffed in the cold air. He looked weak and defeated even though he had won. His shirt was ripped and blood stained through showing he was injured on his chest; A deep slash from being scratched by the wolves.

He walked closer to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but your not. Please, let me help you."

He shook his head, "No I will be fine. Just take my other horse and get out of here before they come back." and he fell to his knees, then fully onto the ground.

* * *

_****Hey darlings! I am very excited with this story that I have already wrote the next chapter. But I am only going to post a chapter per week, almost like its a new episode. Excuse any errors I may have left behind, I was in a hurry to take off and pay bills that I didn't read over it. Thank you all so much for you devoted time and patience. My new story for Witches of East End will probably be posted sometime in the next 2 weeks for those of you who have been waiting on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you all!****_


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**Chapter 4 – The Pull**_

* * *

I rushed over to his body that laid in the wet cold snow and rolled him over. His wounds were pretty bad and the bleeding wouldn't stop. He was turning pale and I knew if I didn't do anything to help him, he would die. I pulled him up to his feet and wrapped his left arm around my neck as I began to drag him over towards the horse. He came to and I told him to help me while I lifted his body up onto the horse. He complied and laid on his stomach across the horses back. I climbed up behind his limp body and directed the horse back towards the castle.

* * *

I came through the gates in a rush. As I approached the castle I hopped off of the horse and helped Vincent to his feet, wrapping his left arm around me again. I struggled up the steps to the front door of the castle due to his body being limp. It didn't matter because as soon as I pushed open the door, Tessa and another male stood before us in complete shock. They rushed over to help lay him down in front of a lit fireplace when the man with glasses spoke, "What the hell happened?"

"I was ambushed in the woods by a pack of wolves and he came and. . . he saved me."

The man examined his chest then ripped off his shirt, "Tessa, I need you grab me some cloth, alcohol, and grab a pint of blood out of the fridge inside of my laboratory."

She nodded. I directed my attention towards lifting Vincent's head and I sat on my knees and laid his head upon them. I looked back over towards the man with glasses and said, "So your a doctor too?"

"No, but I am a scientist. Been trying to find a cure for the master here since the curse was first placed onto this very castle."

"And you are?" I said in question.

"Oh, please do excuse my manners, I'm James Thomas, but you can call me Jamie or JT for short."

"Catherine Chandler."

"Nice to meet you madam. Can't say that it's_ too_ nice under the circumstances."

"Agreed." I said with a smile. I looked down at Vincent's face and began rubbing the side of his face. James took notice in this, "You a close friend of the master's?"

I snapped my head up and smiled, "No. . .not really." I said as I looked back down at Vincent stroking his hair out of his face. He truly was a beautiful man. How someone so beautiful could have been so cold hearted at times yet gentle all at the same time.

Tessa rushed back in and handed James the supplies. He prepared to pour the alcohol on Vincent's wounds when I suddenly stopped him, "Please, let me take care of this. I owe him for saving my life. Plus I am a doctor. His wound needs to be cleaned of all dirt and bacteria and I know how to do just that. If not cleaned correctly it could get infected and he could die anyways. Please?"

He hesitantly backed away, but he left Vincent into my care. I straddled him to reach the wound better on his chest, yes it was a little uncomfortable being in this position, but at the moment I needed to tend to him directly.

"Tessa can u boil some water with Valerian herb in it quickly? I need it now to clean and help heal his wounds." I said as I poured alcohol on his wound. He raised up quickly off the floor, eyes glowing and growling. Our noses touched when he did so and I could feel his heated breath upon my lips.

I released the breath I had sucked in by our contact and said, "Vincent, I need you to stay calm and lay back down. I know it hurts but I'm almost finished." I said unable to blink or pull away from his gaze. I felt this pull between us suddenly and I wondered if he too felt it.

He laid back down and I ripped a piece of cloth off of the bottom of my dress and handed it to him to gag himself with for when the pain struck him. I must admit I was a little scared that he might hurt me from feeling so much pain but he needed it cleaned one way or the other.

Tessa ran back into the room and handed me a bowl of the boiled water with herb in it. She also handed me more cloths to soak into the medicine. Still straddled on Vincent, I leaned over and placed my left hand on his naked right shoulder to help support myself. I dipped a cloth down into the medicine and squeezed to ring it out a little before placing it on his chest on the left side. He roared in pain and I tried my best to hold him down, but he slung me off of his lap as he stood. His eyes shifted colors once more as he said, "That HURT!" in a growl.

I stood with the cloth and placed my wrists onto my hips as I said, "Oh stop your whining and let me help you." I walked up to him and looked up into his golden eyes, "Now it will sting a little but only because the medicine is taking effect. Now hold still." and I placed the cloth up to his chest only to have him pull away again with a growl.

I tossed the cloth and turned away, "I give up!" and I bent down to pick up the supplies. His hand touched mine and he pulled me back to my feet. He handed me the wet cloth and said, "I'm sorry, forgive me Catherine. I know you mean well and I'm not helping the situation."

I sat down and continued to clean his wound when I asked him, "So James mentioned a curse." His eyes widened as he responded, "He has a big mouth. It's really none of your business."

"Touchy subject I see. Does this curse have anything to do with this rose that everyone speaks of?" I said as I poured some alcohol onto a cloth and placed it on his injury. He jerked back then finally relaxed. He still didn't respond to my question. "Okay. How did you end up here? Can you answer that?"

"It was my father's castle, and his father's before that and so on. It has been around for 100 years. That is all you need to know. No more questions." he said in a low, yet soft tone. His voice gives me chills, you know, the good kind.

I finally bandaged his wound using the cloth and I stood with the supplies. Our eyes locked again and I looked down and said, "I'll just, return these back into the kitchen." I swallowed hard when I looked back up and noticed he was still gazing upon me. "Thank you Catherine. . . for everything."

"No need to thank me..." I walked closer to him and cupped his face with my right hand, "...I should be thanking you. You saved my life Vincent and I don't know how I will ever repay you."

He removed my hand away from his face and said, "Your services are done here now. I'm fine. You should go now." and he turned away.

"Wait!" I said softly and he stopped, "I would like to wait until morning to departure, if it is okay with you? It's dark out and I don't want anymore encounters with hungry wolves. You needn't to encounter anymore yourself either. But if I'm imposing too much, I will leave."

He turned his head towards me and said, "Your welcome to stay tonight if it is your wish. Come morning I will escort you back to the village to make sure you have a safe return."

He started to walk away as I said, "Thank you again. Goodnight." and I headed to my sleeping chamber.

* * *

Come morning I had changed into the clothing that I had worn upon my arrival. I made my own bed and cleaned up the room myself instead of letting Tessa do it for me. I felt a little sad to leave and I have no idea why. I know I was attracted to Vincent in more ways than I could count, but I was walking into dangerous territory by even the thought of having him in my life.

I made my way downstairs and walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to Tessa and James. Instead I ran into Vincent.

"Good morrow Catherine."

"Good morrow back. How is your injury?"

"I heal quickly so it's much better, thank you."

I walked up to him slowly and asked, "May I take a look? Just to be sure of course."

He nodded. I lifted his shirt up and the wound was completely gone. I graced my fingers across where the wound was previously in shock and I looked up at him in confusion.

"I told you I heal quickly. It's one of the perks of being a beast."

"So all of the cleaning and healing I did was for nothing? It would have healed on its own without me?" I said amazed.

He nodded and said, "Of course though I am grateful for what you did. Thank you."

I realized that I had still been holding up his shirt and I instantly pulled away and cleared my throat, "So are you ready? I want to try and make it back as soon as possible."

"I am. Let me grab my coat and we can be on our way."

We walked outside and Vincent hopped up onto the horse, extending his hand out to me to assist me up on it too. He pulled me up and that spark I felt before between us hit me once again. He felt so good behind me and I felt aroused when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kept quiet about it but I assume he can sense my arousal from the huge smile that developed on his face. He made a click noise with his tongue and we headed into the woods.

* * *

It felt good to return back into the village. I was excited to see my father again and I had planned on writing Heather to tell her the tale of my journey. I missed her so much and wished she was here. That is the bad part about being here, because I was here alone with nobody to talk to except my father. I pointed over to the hotel and Vincent guided the horse over to it. Once the horse stopped, Vincent hopped off and raised his hands to help me down. When he did, a third spark shot through my body and we came nose to nose again as my feet touched the ground. I looked down at his lips then back up into his eyes. They shifted in color and he quickly pulled away from me. "Well I guess I will head back to the castle. I wouldn't want to leave the servants alone too long. Goodbye Catherine, I hope everything works out for you well."

"You too Vincent. And thank you for everything. Please have safe travels."

He hopped back up onto the horse. And I continued, "Oh and Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Your not a monster. You just, got on the wrong path and need some help getting back onto the right one from time to time. We all have flaws in our lives, and that is what makes us human. I know you didn't like talking about the, you know, the curse. . .but I hope that you find what you seek to break it."

He smiled and nodded. I think a tear even fell down his cheek, but I wanted him to know that even though he came off monstrous to people, he was truly an amazing guy that was trapped in a cruel world. My heart sank as I watched him disappear into the forest. I needed to figure out what this pull between us was. This would not be the last time I saw him, no, I would see Vincent Keller again.

* * *

_****Okay so I came back and changed the Author's Note on this story because a lot of my readers wanted another chapter before **__**M**__**onday. **__**But please know that it will be probably monday before the next chapter will be posted. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, please continued to post them for me! I need your opinions to help me write the story so feel free to tell me how you truly feel about a chapter, good o**__**r bad. Thanks again! Please review!****_


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – The Celebration**_

I entered the hotel and to my surprise, my mother and sister stood up along with my father from the table like I was a ghost standing in front of them. My father bursted into tears as he came towards me and hugged me, "Catherine, I'm so happy that you returned and in one piece. I was so worried about you. Why did you stay away for so long?"

I pulled back to look at him and released a slight laugh, "Father I was barely gone 2 days. I was perfectly fine. The master of the castle was injured and his wound needed attention. Did Samuel find you? Or Mr. Marks?"

"Indeed he did daughter. He told me that you had stayed behind to assist the master. Have you lost your mind? The towns people talk in fear about the man. He's dangerous and could have killed you. Didn't you learn from Sam?"

I shook my head, "No father, he is not the monster that everyone speaks about. Deep down he is just a sweet man in search for answers. He's not dangerous, in fact he saved my life from being devoured by a pack of wolves which is how he was injured..." I realized that I had said too much. Everything just slipped off of my lips in defense for him. I wasn't supposed to speak of him, and I betrayed him. I changed the subject and turned towards my sister, "Heather, I have missed you so much. And mother, I am glad that you both came here." and I gave them both a hug. My father said no more about Vincent, and I intended on keeping it that way.

* * *

Heather and I had went on a picnic in the meadows near the forest. I was so thrilled by her news of engagement that I decided we could enjoy the day together. Tonight was their engagement party and Evan had it arranged while I was away to have the party here in the village. Her and my mother arrived the day that I left to tell us of Heather's news with her beloved, Matthew. He too came with them but I still haven't met him yet.

"So sister, is love in the air for you?" she asked as she put a grape into her mouth.

"You know how I feel about men. I am just not ready for commitment right now."

"Oh right." she said with a giggle.

"Will I meet him soon? He will be my brother-in-law after-all. I didn't see him at the hotel when I arrived."

"He rented his own room across the hall. Quite the gentleman he is."

"Sounds like it dear sister. I am so happy for you." I said as we hugged.

* * *

Come nightfall, my sister and I had began helping each other dress for the celebration. I had on a dark dark blue velvet dress on with dark blue slippers to match. Heather had brought some make up that Matthew had bought for her over in America from some natives. I have never worn such contents on my face before so she showed me how to use it by putting some lightly on my face. Once I looked into the hand mirror I was in awe of my own features. "It looks amazing Heather, thank you."

"The men will love you by the end of the night, I'm sure of it."

"Heather!" I said in embarrassment and she giggled.

A knock came at the door and Heather welcomed them to come in. Matthew peeked around the door and said, "You decent ladies?" and smiled.

"Of course my love, but if I weren't I would have let you in anyways." Heather said and I stood up quickly and said, "Well, I shall be on my way. Matthew, a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed, "Indeed, the pleasure is all mine madam." and he took my hand into his and kissed it.

* * *

As I arrived out in the middle of the village streets, I came near some festive music. The beat of the drums could be felt under my feet, and I was hypnotized by the sweet sound of the variety of flutes being played.

As I prepared to force my way through the crowded streets, a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me into their arms, the other pressed firmly over my mouth.

"Catherine don't freak out, it is only me, Vincent." he said in a low whisper. I turned around to face him and he smiled. I grabbed my chest relieved that it was him and not some rapist or murderer.

I pushed him back further behind the tree and whispered, "Vincent, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. Make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. And by the look on your face, you know that too?"

He sighed as he responded, "Yes. In all honesty I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" I said still whispering. He stumbled on his words and I finally said, "Listen to me, the people here know more about you than you think. If they see you, they run in terror and scream in fear. They believe all of the rumors about you."

"But the rumors are true." he cut me off.

"Yes, perhaps to them, but not to me. I told you, your not a monster and I meant that. But please, you must go. I will meet you at the castle later in the night. But for now I must return to my sister before she thinks I ran off with a man. . . .Don't ask, that is just how she is."

He nodded in response and I turned to look for Heather and Matthew. When I turned back around, he was gone.

* * *

Once I found my sister, she pulled me out in the middle of the street and held her hand up waiting for me to place mine on hers. I did so and our other arms we bent behind our backs and starting going into a circle, later changing hands and circling in the other direction. When the partners switched out, I finally came into contact with Matthew and we began dancing the same way as Heather and I did.

"So Matthew, what are your intentions for the future of my sister? I need to know that she will be took care of."

"No worries dear, if it's the financials you are worried about then you needn't to worry. I am a huntsman along with my cousin Gabriel Lowen. We are constantly on bounty's back in New York and it pays a pretty penny daily."

"Wait, you work with Gabriel?" I said shocked.

"Yes, why?"

I did not respond but Gabriel Lowan was my lover and after forcing himself on me one night, almost fully succeeding, I had left him after I gave him a swift kick in his groin.

"Never mind that, but if you so chose to ever hurt my baby sister in any form or fashion, I will kill you. Understood?"

He swallowed hard then nodded and it was time for the next round of new partners. To my surprise, Vincent placed his hand upon mine and my eyes widened. I whispered to him firmly, "What in hell are you still doing here?"

"Now what type of man would I be if I had left a beautiful woman like yourself without a dance?" he whispered back with a smile.

I smiled in return and we danced the same way as I'd done previously with my other partners.

His hands had the hard working man's roughness to it yet soft and loving. Our eyes didn't detach from the other until it was yet again time to switch partners. I stood frozen unable to dance anymore after such a gaze. I turned to the man in front of me and I curtsied as I excused myself from the dancing.

* * *

I approached my father and grabbed a glass of wine. "And why aren't you dancing daughter?"

Sighs, "I am not interested in dancing right now father." and I took a drink. He looked over at me and said, "Why not? Maybe you could find yourself a husband within the crowd."

"I didn't know that we would be staying here long enough for me to have a relationship."

He placed his hands upon my shoulders and responded, "My darling girl, you have always found excuses to find a mate since your ridiculous relationship with Mr. Lowan. Can you not find a way to be happy with someone?"

"Father I can assure you that a man being in my life will not bring me happiness. Family is all I'll ever need." I lied. As a matter of fact, I lied so that I didn't have to admit my interests in Vincent to him. He would deny me being in any kind of relationship with him. "Father, could you please tell Heather that I have retired early? I'm not really feeling well or up to a party right now and I think I will take a stroll."

"Your not going back to that forsaken castle, are you?"

I lied again, "Of course not. Just a stroll."

He nodded and I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Catherine."

"Goodnight."

* * *

As I rode my father's other horse into the forest, I heard a rustle of leaves, "Hello?"

Vincent appeared and smiled when he took notice that he had startled me.

"May I accompany you?" he asked and I nodded in response. He hopped up onto the horse and we continued into the forest toward the castle.

* * *

Once we arrived, he helped me down and we walked inside. "Hello Catherine, so nice to see again so soon." Tessa greeted.

"The feeling is mutual mistress." I said in return and Vincent hooked his arm with mine as we walked up the steps.

"Your not putting me back into the dungeon are you?" I said jokingly with a laugh.

"Not unless you want to madam." and he smiled.

We continued walking up the steps leading to the West Wing (the stair case on the right).

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

"Not saying, but instead I shall show you."

He lead me to the door that I had been curious about before when I first came here on my journey to seek Samuel. "Now close your eyes." he said lowly. So I did. I heard the door creak open then I felt his hands grab mine, pulling me with him as he walked inside. "Keep your eyes shut. No peeking."

"I'm not." I giggled and we continued to walk.

"Just a few more steps." and then we stopped suddenly.

"Vincent what are you doing?"

"Now, open your eyes."

I my breath felt like it had been stripped away from my very core. A glowing red rose sat in the middle of a very large master bedroom. I couldn't believe that he actually brought me to see this. This rose was the very rose that everyone talked about, and yet he trusted me enough to be close to it. I turned towards Vincent who was smiling at me, "Vincent. . . It's beautiful! Where did you get this?"

"Actually it is part of the curse. Didn't think that curses could be so beautiful, yet this one is. The petals represent how many human lives I have left."

"And when the last petal falls?" I asked swiftly.

He looked down and clenched his jaw as he replied, "I turn into a beast and I can never form back into humanity again."

"Don't curses have _but _or _if_ in the spell, Vincent?"

He avoided my question and asked, "Are you ready to see the second part of this adventure?" he said as he extended his hand to me.

"Yes." I said softly as I placed my hand into his.

We latched our fingers together as we walked back out into the main hall of the castle.

"Do you trust me, Catherine?"

"I do." I said and in one swift move he walked behind me and placed one hand over my eyes, the other on my hip as he continued to guide me through the castle.

"Were coming up to some steps, so be careful." he said as he helped me up the stairs.

He stopped us as he opened another door. He guided our bodies into the room, still covering my eyes with his hand.

"Now don't open your eyes just yet. Keep them closed when I remove my hand." he instructed.

"What is the meaning of this Vincent?" I giggled.

"Open your eyes Catherine."

Never in my life have I ever seen such a glorious place like this. 12 foot shelves full of books from all kinds of genres. I truly was in my safe haven and I never wanted to leave. Even though I had just recently opened up to Vincent and him with me, I knew at this moment that I was falling deep for him.

* * *

We talked for hours about our life stories growing up while drinking wine, and not including the whole curse conversation though. That subject was still a touchy one for now. I was willing to let him tell me anything he was comfortable with though because he had some amazing stories. In the time I had spent with him, I felt like I had known him my whole life. He was sincerely a wonderful person.

He then spoke, "I have one more thing I want to show you, Catherine. But we must travel to get there."

I'm pretty sure my father was worrying about me by now. But I don't know what came over me, I just wanted nothing more right now other than to be with Vincent in this very moment.

* * *

We rode through the forest for about an hour and it must have been nearing daylight because the birds were already chirping and the dew was already rising.

Once we made it to our destination, I asked, "So where exactly are we?"

"The cliffs of Ashgard. It views the ocean from 100 feet above it and you will see the beautiful blue waters once the sun rises. It's the most beautiful site to see and I always come up here to preserve what humanity I have left. It's the only thing that I have held onto for 5 years now.." he said as he held me tighter against him on the horse.

I turned my head to face him as I asked, "Why did you show _me _this?"

He gazed into my eyes as he said, "Because, I have felt this pull between us since the moment I first laid eyes upon you. I have never felt this way for a woman in my entire life and I wanted to share this moment with you because I have so many years doing it alone. If you was to ask me if I was afraid now Catherine, I would still tell you yes. But my fear is no longer of myself, or what I am capable of. . .my fear is very much how I feel when I'm in your presence."

I knew it! He felt the very same pull I had felt all along between us. He knew exactly how I felt and yet he spoke for the both of us. He hopped off of the horse and assisted me off as well. We walked up to the tip of the cliff and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his forehead touching my left shoulder. I turned my head to face him as he lifted his head to lock eyes with me.

At this point our bodies were closer than I had thought and in that moment our heads slowly started to close the space between our lips. I looked at his lips then back up into his eyes as our lips brushed against each others. Our mouths opened at the same time and our tongues touched, our mouths closing at the same time. Our kiss deepened and I hooked my left arm up and around the back of his neck as we continued to kiss. The sun began to rise and he detached our lips connecting our foreheads together. I turned my body in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck as I kissed him passionately.

The sun continued to rise as we continued to kiss, and I knew then that I was indeed in love with him.

* * *

_****I know I'm back lol. This has been a highly easy story for me to write so I decided since I some awesome devoted fans, why not post a chapter a day. Your Welcome Mary, Denise, Andrea, Janell, and the rest of whom requested for daily updates on this story. But I must say that I do need to catch up with War of Love now and my FF for WOEE. So maybe I'll post chapters during the weekend. Thank you all so much for your kind words in the reviews. You all make me fell really good about myself in doing so and it also helps me keep writing. I Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, we do have a kiss, but the real question is, will it be enough to break the curse? Find out in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks again!****_


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – He's Not A Monster**_

After a wonderful time with Vincent, I arrive back at the hotel with a huge smile upon my face. Once I entered our room and closed the door, I began tiptoeing through the livingroom when suddenly I saw my father sitting in the chair facing me.

"Good morrow father. I did not realize you would be awake at this hour."

"Where have you been Catherine?" he said angrily. I had never seen my father so boiled before in my life.

"Father, I can explain. I ran into a friend and. . ."

"You were with that boy weren't you?" he said as he stood. "And you went to that castle after you specifically told me you wouldn't, DIDN'T you?"

"I didn't plan to, I just ran into him during my stroll. I did not realize how long I had stayed gone. I am truly sorry that I betrayed you father. It will never happen again."

"Right you are daughter, it won't happen again. Your not to set foot onto the Ashgard grounds again."

"But. . ."

"No buts Catherine. What I have said is final. I better not hear that you went around that boy again. I am only looking out for your well being here daughter and that. . that MONSTER will not be the very reason I bury you!"

How could he do this to me? When things had just begun for Vincent and I, he was only stripping it away from me. With tear stained eyes I said angrily, "No! You don't know him like I do. He is anything but a monster father! He's sweet and kind and did you forget that he saved my life? He would never hurt me!"

"Nonsense daughter, over half the town has heard or claimed to see this creature at his worse. I will not stand for this, and I will NOT take the risk of losing my daughter. You are a smart girl, and yet you still try to cross me. What gives?"

"But I lov. . "

"Love? LOVE?! We have barely been here a week and you claim such nonsense? Pfft! You know nothing about love daughter."

"I will not stop seeing him father and there is nothing you can do about it!"

He backhanded me knocking me to the floor as he yelled, "How dare you talk to me in such a tone! I will not have it daughter! You are never to see him again and so help me if I catch you back at that forsaken place or with that boy again, I will have no choice but to send you away so that you will learn how to have better respect for me!"

He stormed off and I placed my hand where he had struck me. My mother and sister came running into the livingroom as I bursted into deep sobs of sorrow laying my head onto my mothers lap.

* * *

Come noon, Heather and I took off to the library. My father sent her with me everywhere to make sure I didn't take off towards the manor.

"I heard father say that you were with a boy, who is he? Was he handsome?" Heather said all excitedly awaiting my answer. Instead I stopped walking and pressed my lips together, raising an eyebrow at her in response.

"Oh come on Catherine. Give me details. What does he look like? Start there." she pleaded again.

I sighed, "Alright, fine. Yes there is sort of a man in my life. Just a friend really. He's friendly, sweet, and very romantic. He has beautiful brown eyes that are so hypnotizing. Golden brown locks that barely hangs down in his face. A soft yet welcoming touch that makes my heart race. . ." I stopped there, daydreaming about how badly I wanted to be in his embrace.

"Oh sister, your falling in love." Heather said as she placed both hands up onto her chest where her heart is located. I smiled and shook my head as I said, "Really sister, I am. It is completely mad due to the fact that I have only just met him." I frowned thinking about what my father had said earlier causing my heart to break. Heather caressed my face knowing of our father's demands and said, "My darling sister, everything will be alright. I'm sure father is just angry right now where you did not return in the night. Just give him some time. Surely he will dismiss his punishments against you."

"Perhaps, you may be right Heather. Father has never struck me before so perhaps he was angered by my betrayal. Maybe by morrow he will be in a better mood and I shall speak with him about seeing Vincent."

She reached out her arm and I hooked mine with hers as we continued inside of the library.

* * *

Vincent was rather cheery throughout the day and his servants took great pleasure by this. If the master had found true love and it was shared between his and the lovers lips, then the spell would be broken. He had planned on visiting Catherine, so after James helped him dress, and readied the horses, Vincent took off in the courtyard of the castle to pick a single red rose from the gardens. As he took a huge whiff of the rose he thought of Catherine and how her scent was somewhat similar to the fragile rose in his hand.

James approached him from behind and said, "The horses are ready sir."

"Thank you James."

James bowed and turned to leave when Vincent continued, "Oh and James?"

"Yes Sir."

Vincent turned to face him, "Do you know the status of the rose? I have been feeling quite more human today than the rest. Do you know if it has stopped losing its petals?"

James knew that the curse was still in place. He knew that he did not want to upset the master in his state of joy and happiness, so he said, "Yes, it has stopped losing petals sir." It was a lie, yet it wasn't. The process had slowed down greatly since his master's encounter with Catherine. He knew that his master was so close to end this God forsaken curse so he left things as they were, and did not confess to any lie.

* * *

As we were leaving the library, I had encountered Mrs. Marks about to enter, "Why, hello Tori. So nice to see you so soon." I said with a smile.

She curtsied and smiled as she said, "Yes, indeed. It is truly a pleasure to see you again. How is your father? I hope all is well with him."

"He's a little off today but I am sure things will get better throughout the day." I said.

She nodded and turned her attention to Heather, "I hope that your party was as you had wished for."

"Yes indeed, it was. Thank you so much Mrs. Marks for doing that for me. You and your husband have truly made my fiance and I very happy." my sister said.

As they continued talking I told Heather that I was going to head towards the market for supper. She nodded and I took off as she shouted, "Don't go too far sister. I wouldn't want father to be displeased any further than he already is."

"I won't." I said as I entered the tiny store.

Once inside I had ventured off to the back of the store, looking at different things. I pondered of what exactly to get that would satisfy my parents. I walked in between two shelves still in search of supper. As I came to the end of the shelf, a rose appeared followed by the smile of the man I longed so dearly to be with.

"Thank you. But. . ." I said as I pulled him to the back of the store, "What are you doing?"

"I came here looking for you to se what your plans were for the night." he said in a soft whisper. He leaned towards me to kiss me, but I moved my head away so that he could not do so.

"What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he said with concern.

I shook my head and tears started to stain my eyes once more from my father's harshly said words as I responded, "I cannot see you anymore Vincent. At least not right now I can't. My father will not allow it."

"How did he find out about us?"

"I told him. I know I have betrayed you Vincent, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't lie to him again. I lied last night about where I was going and when I did not return he was angered and never before in my life have I ever seen him so boiled." a stray tear fell down my cheek, the cheek that was bruised from where my father had struck me. Vincent's eyes shifted colors as he graced his hand down the battered side of my face. I grasped his hand and softly kissed his palm as I removed his hand. "This would have never of happened if I hadn't crossed him this morning. He said that he would send me away if this continued and I spoke back to him, angrily, defending everything that I want with you. Vincent, I am fine. It doesn't hurt. What hurts is that my father thinks so lowly of you. Hell, the whole town thinks lowly of you. They're terrified of what you might do to them along with my father fearing that you will harm me as well."

He clenched his jaw as he looked down at our feet. Then suddenly he shot his head up and grinned, "I have an idea to make the towns people look at me differently. What they have heard about me may be true to us, but they truly don't know that, right?"

"Yes. What are you proposing Vincent?" I said in curiosity.

He laced his fingers into mine as he placed a sweet kiss onto my jaw as he said, "Let us part ways for now. I will figure out a way to mend this. Not only with your father, but with the towns people as well. For now, we should stay as far away from each other as we possibly can. Until next time, I bid you good day Catherine." He took off and no sooner than he walked out, my sister walked in.

* * *

Upon Vincent's arrival at the manor, he entered the castle doors shouting for all of his servants to be present. Once all were present, he quoted, "It has been brought to my attention that everyone in the village have spread rumors about me and this castle. As you all may very well know, I am highly fond of Miss Chandler, but her father refuses to see past the rumors of the town. What I want to do is have a ball here within the week. I will send letters of invitation to everyone in the town. Your jobs are to clean this place up and set it up for company of 100 people. James, I need you to find the best violinists and the best food hosts around. Tessa I need you to go to the city and get 3 crates of the finest variety of wines. As for the rest, start in the ballroom and work your way throughout the castle, including the outside. I want this place to be perfect and I want the night of the ball to be one that nobody will ever forget."

James finally spoke up and said, "But what about the rose? Master, I cannot help but think of how bad of an idea this is. You are not only risking your humanity for this woman, but your risking all of our freedom from this curse."

"No need to worry James, I will hide the rose myself in a place that only I know of its coordinates. If someone tries to steal it, or touch it or even break it, I will know. I have heightened senses in case you forgot."

He nodded as he carried on with his duties.

* * *

_**1 Week Later**_

Things have been too quiet around the hotel in the past week. My father was still not speaking to me and honestly it broke my heart. I love my father dearly and I never imagined what it would be like without him saying a word to me. The bruise on my face had healed up pretty well and was hardly visible. I sat on the couch writing in my journal about Vincent, and how much I had missed him already. I hadn't seen him since our last encounter in the store and I had hoped we would have contact sooner than this.

"Good morrow daughter." my mother said from behind me and I sat up onto the couch, closing my journal, "Good morrow mother. How is father this bright sunny day?"

"He seems to be in a better mood of sorts. Have you tried to speak with him recently?" she asked.

I shook my head and responded, "No. He still has not responded to anything I have said since our fallen out. You think I should try now whilst he is still in bed?"

"I don't see why not daughter. Maybe he is ready to talk now. Just be more controlling of your tongue this time. It truly has broken his heart that you both have had tempered words." she said as she kissed the top of my head. I sighed as I stood to my feet. I was actually kind of scared to face him, but I knew it was better to do it now and get it over with.

I knocked on the door lightly, but enough to let him know of my presence. "Come in." he softly spoke.

"Father? Can I have a word with you?"

Nothing.

"Father, I do not mean to disrespect you but you have ignored me for a week. I miss you and I guess what I really wanted to say was, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you. I never meant to hurt you. I was just angry by your accusations that I just couldn't control my tongue."

He sighed as he stopped writing and took of his reading glasses. He turned in his chair to face me as he said, "Catherine, I am sorry that I struck you. Believe it or not, I wasn't ignoring you because I was mad at you, but because I was angry at myself for being so harsh with you. But I am serious Catherine, I can't allow you to be around the manor. . ."

"Please father, you must reconsider. If you met Vincent yourself, would you change your mind?"

He sighed as he stood up, "So he has a name. And when would I have to meet this Vincent?"

"Maybe tonight?"

"Not tonight daughter. I am too busy with work and I have to meet up with Mr. Marks tonight for drinks at the pub. I will let you know of a day when I am not needed, alright?"

I nodded as I said, "Thank you father for your honest words. I love you." and I hugged him.

He kissed my forehead as he replied, "I love you too."

* * *

"_Catherine! Can you go to the lobby and see if we have received any letters?" _My mother yelled from her shower. "Yes mother, I will do that now." I shouted back.

As I made it to the lobby nobody was there. I pulled the string on the bell to gain attention when finally Alex came to the front, "Hello Catherine, how can I help?"

"Do we have any letters today?"

"Let me go check." she said as she turned to walk into the office. She returned with 5 letters in her hand and handed them to me. "Thank you Alex." I said as I walked back to the room.

Once the door was closed, I slowly looked over each letter to see to whom they were for. One letter caught my eye when I saw it addressed to the Chandler's and from Vincent Keller. My eyes widened in surprise. I quickly laid down the rest of the letters and ripped open the one from him.

It read: _**I have written a letter addressed to every home in the village.**_ _**It has come to my attention that the town has slandered me to be some kind of beast. I am terribly sorry if I ever made you feel threatened or gave you the impression that you should fear me. In order to prove that I am not some sort of beast creature, I am cordially inviting you to the Masquerade Ball located at Ashgard accept this request and come to the castle so that I may prove to you that you have no reason to fear me. **_

_**Sincerely, Vincent Keller, Master of Ashgard**_

I smiled for so long that my face hurt. So this was his idea of mending things with the villagers. I can't believe he would risk losing his rose just so that we could be around each other, "Father! Come quick! Heather! Mother!" I shouted with joy. "Hurry!"

Heather, Matthew, and my father ran into the livingroom quickly as father said, "What is the meaning of this Catherine?" and I handed him the letter. He looked over it and then looked back up at me. Heather too grabbed the letter and read as I said, "See? He isn't the monster you think he is father. He is doing this mainly for you."

"For me? Why? Did you see him again?"

"Yes father I did. But it wasn't arranged at all, I can assure you. But I did run into him at the market and told him how I was not allowed to be around him because of the rumors about him. He is tired of everyone talking poorly about him and wants to prove that he is not what everyone thinks. Please father, can we go?"

"Yes father, can we? I have this dress I have been dying to find an excuse to wear and this Ball would be perfect." Heather said.

He crossed his arms as he sighed. My mother finally came into the room and asked what all the fuss was about when father handed her the letter and said, "Why darling didn't you hear? We are all going to a Ball this weekend."

"Really? So we can go?" I asked once more.

He smiled as he said, "Yes daughter, we can go."

I practically screamed as I grabbed him and hugged him, almost knocking him down, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You will not regret it father, I promise."

"I have one condition." he stated.

"Yes! Anything father!" I said.

"Promise me you will not go to the castle until the Ball."

"I promise!" and Heather and I took off for our sleeping chamber, giggling and laughing.

* * *

_****Sorry for the delay, my husband had a doctors appointment this morning after I dropped the kids off to school. Once I got back home, I had to go back out and grab the kiddos from school. I will not be updating this story for a while until I have updated War of Love. I will probably be finishing it in a couple of chapters, just assuming here anyways lol. Thank you all for wonderful stories and I have another request fanfic for you to read that is truly amazing. It is written by WriterFreak001, called Defying the Stars. She has also written one that I love called For Her. Please check them out if you haven't. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for cutting it so short lol. You should know me by now that I am really good at making you suffer, *evil laugh* lol! Thanks again! Love you all!****_


	7. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Just so everyone knows, I may not have the grammer perfect from the 1800s so please be patient with me lol. Also, I am sorry if this chapter wasnt of your liking...i was not fully motivated to write due to having sick children over the weekend and I had little to no sleep because of it. Just realize that I am sorry if this chapter sucks. Love you all, enjoy!****

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Masquerade**_

The morning sun was a wonderful reminder of tonight's Ball. I smiled as I raised up out of my bed, taking the sheet with me to the bathroom.

After a nice, relaxing bath, I returned to my chamber to dress.

"Good morrow dear sister," Heather said, causing me to jump and turn in her direction, "You scared me Heather."

"Sorry Catherine. Have you decided on a dress yet for the Ball tonight?" she asked in excitement.

"Not yet, but since you have one already, mother and I were going to head into the city and find ourselves one. Would you like to come? I could use some advice from some one with youth rather than mother's. You know she doesn't have that much taste when it comes to clothing."

She nodded and hugged me in thanks for asking her to come along as we started giggling at my choice of words for mother. Before going to the city, I wanted to head to the little general store in the village to find a gift for Vincent. I'm not too sure of what exactly_ this _was between us, but I must admit that I liked it and wanted to see where things led.

* * *

As I head outside and begin walking further into the village, I instantly hid behind a tree when I saw the slithering snake of man, Gabriel Lowan pulling out his luggage from a carriage in front of the hotel. Luckily for me, he did not notice me. What in God's name was _he _doing here anyways?! Some nerve he has bringing his presence here.

I watched my father come out and greet him and this boiled me to my very core. After what he had done to me, was my father willing to forgive him? I had hoped not.

I pulled my hood over my head and tried to cover my face with it as I began walking past when, "Ah, Catherine. There you are." I came to a complete stop as my father spoke to me.

I pulled my hood away from my face as anger filled it soon after, "Not to be a prude father, but why on earth is _he _doing here?"

"Catherine, my love. I have come to beg of your forgiveness my dove." Gabriel said as he grabbed my hand to kiss it.

I pulled away instantly and said, "I did not give you permission to kiss my hand. I do NOT give you permission to do anything."

"Calm now daughter, he is only trying to be sincere. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive him?" my father said sternly.

I turned towards Gabriel, looking slightly past him to see Vincent behind a tree. "Gabriel, I forgive you. . .But, I wish to forget you ever existed as well. I bid you good day." and I pushed past him.

He grabbed my wrist and I turned only to slap him across the face, "Unhand me at once!"

My father then growled, "That is enough Catherine! Gabriel has come all of this way to make amends to you for forcing himself upon you. I did not raise my children to be disrespectful in any way. You need to apologize at once for striking him!"

"But father. . ."

"NOW!" father demanded and I looked at him with disgust and anger, then back towards Gabriel as I blinked repeatedly to hide the tears in my eyes, "I apologize, Gabriel. . ."

"That's better daughter."

"I apologize that you traveled so far for nothing. I refuse to be in your presence any longer. Sorry father." and I walked off towards Vincent.

Gabriel looked back at Thomas and sighed, "Perhaps I deserve this."

"Nonsense Gabriel, you are more man to have come this far to apologize for your actions. Come, lets grab a glass of wine whilst we talk about my stubborn daughter."

Gabriel nodded and took one more look back towards Catherine. He saw her go behind a tree, soon after being kissed on the cheek by another man. There was something about this man that seemed off and Gabriel would figure it out one way or the other.

* * *

I cupped Vincent's face as I said, "So you couldn't bare to wait for me for tonight?"

"I've missed you. Seems like a lifetime since I saw you last. Are you alright?" he said in deep concern. Perhaps he over heard my conversation with Gabriel.

"Yes, I am fine." I said as I looked down to the ground. He took his index, placing it under my chin as he responded, "Who is he? That man besides your father that you were talking to?"

I turned away as I responded, "He's a nobody. He used to be my lover in New York City. I ended it due to him forcing himself onto me one night and I had thought that my father had come to terms to end things with him as well. Obviously not." I still couldn't believe my father would act so dull about this.

"You needn't to worry about him whilst with me Catherine. I will rip him apart before I allow him to further any more pain upon you. You are worth much more than what he has given you."

I looked up into his eyes, tears stained my eyes. He caressed my right cheek with his thumb as he slowly bent down to kiss me. It was soft and quick and he looked back into my eyes, our noses brushing against each other as he said, "Catherine, I love you."

Those words made my knees feel weak, and I knew that one day those words would be the death of me yet. I swallowed hard as I responded, "I lo-"

"_Catherine! Mother is taking her leave for the city. Come on!_" my sister shouted from the carriage. Damn her! I looked back to Vincent as I said, "We must part, but I will see you tonight for the Ball."

I placed a quick peck onto his lips as I took off for the carriage.

* * *

Once we arrived back home it was beginning to grow dark. Heather and I practically ran inside to begin readying ourselves for the Ball. I was in shock to see that Gabriel was still present but I tried to ignore him during his visit.

As I started to walk past, my father called out to me and I turned to face him.

"Catherine? Gabriel will be accompanying us to the Ball tonight."

"Father, with all due respect. . . I must refuse."

"Catherine, I'm not asking you to reconsider courting Mr. Lowan, I am asking that you accept his apology."

I thought about it and felt sick at my stomach. The thought of him and Vincent in the same room as I was terrifying. But I was, too, relieved that my father still disapproved of Gabriel. All at the same time, it seemed bittersweet.

"Alright, fine. I accept. But I will warn you that if you so chose to come near me in any forceful way again, I'll kill you myself." i said to Gabriel and I walked away, Heather giggling at my choice of words.

* * *

My dress was perfect in so many ways. It was a dark emerald color, soft silk and light weighted. Beautiful white lace underneath the skirt, and a light brown tie up vest to perk my breasts up higher than my gurdy did. It was low cut of course, Heather had to make damn sure of it too.

I didn't want to come off as a whore to Vincent, nor anybody else there. I actually had second thoughts about it in all honesty once I had put it on, but Heather would not have it. She loaned me a white thin, light scarf.

I wrapped it around the back of my shoulders, pulling it to my front in hopes to cover my exposed breasts.

She twisted a halo out of my hair on top of my head and left the rest hanging down onto my exposed shoulders. Heating up a piece of steel in the fireplace, she curled my hair into light waves.

She blotted make up on me and lightly lined my eyes.

"I shall return sister. I have one more thing to get you." she said as she left the room.

I stared into my reflection and felt ties inside my stomach. Nervous, I was. Scared to death of facing my one true love looking like this. I grabbed my wooden box that I kept my jewelry in and pulled out one of my grandmother's chokie necklaces. It was a black fabric with green emeralds all around it.

Once I tied it around my neck, I felt sick by my thoughts. Was it all too much? Was I courting too quickly? How did he feel about us? And was there even an us?

Too many questions lingered inside my head and I did not realize my sisters return, "Okay Catherine, I bought this a while back. . .but I think it would look darling on you with your dress."

It was a golden mask with green and purple gems on it. It looked extremely expensive! "Heather, how did you afford such an item as this?"

"Matthew makes a wonderful amount of money. I was invited to a Masquerade back in New York, but mother and I came here instead. I did not have the chance to wear it, so I wanted you to. Besides sister, I will use my make up to make my own mask."

I was truly amazing what she did, and has done for me for years. I'm the eldest, yet she treats me like the young one. Always taking care of me, introducing me to new things like that make up she brought and her way of curling hair. It was all truly nice of her and I truly enjoyed her company.

"I'm scared you know?" I said quietly.

She looked at me and smiled as she ran her right hand down the left side of my face, "You should fear not sister, but let your love grow fonder. If he is as amazing as you have said, and he loves you just the same, then no worries. Have you ever thought of telling him how you feel?"

I didn't respond, instead I thought about what could come of this night. Good, or bad.

* * *

Vincent hovered over the rose which only had 3 petals left. Such a misfortune to have such a curse as this. If only he had respected the ugly peasant woman whom was lost in the forest; if only he had the ability to possibly speak to her again, maybe if she had seen the difference in him, maybe she would take back the curse.

Nonsense, he thought to himself as another petal fell. That only left 2 more.

He sighed in frustration as he moved the rose to the dungeon.

"Master," James said startling him, "I apologize for startling you, but the guests are beginning to arrive. Where would you like for me to take them?"

This was surprising news to Vincent, for he knew not that a single soul besides Catherine and her family would even want to show up at the manor. "Take them to the ballroom."

"What seems to bother you sir?" James asked.

Vincent shook it off and turned to face the servant as he said, "Tell me, would you be displeased with me if I stayed a beast?"

"What do you mean, sir? I thought that this night would be the very key to setting us all free?"

Vincent sighed as he licked his bottom lip, "There are only 2 petals left and I fear that it will be too late for me now."

James shook his head in protest, "Now, now master, fear not. I'm sure everything will work in your good graces tonight."

"I fear that they will not, James. What if I am pushing things to quickly with Catherine? What if she does not feel the same as I?"

James sighed, "I think you are over reacting to say the least. I am very confident of Catherine braking this curse."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Something tells me that perhaps if you turn beast forever, that she will love you just the same."

"I doubt that. Her past lover has come to the village to make amends with her. He may have done wrong but I can't help but feel that he is more man than I. She deserves a normal life, and besides dear servant, who could ever love a mere beast?"

"She does. And you know that as well. You are fearing too much, thinking about too much. Just see where things go. Let everything unfold naturally."

Vincent nodded in agreement as he looked at the rose one last time. He turned back to face James, "I have only until midnight to express my love for her, her for me as well. Without those 2 confessions, I am stuck as this demon forever. I can't help but fear the worse."

"Fear not sir. Perhaps some wine will help clear your thoughts? Not to mention, your guests are here. I'll host them until you are prepared to take over." and James bowed and left.

Vincent took one last deep breath as he stood straight and fixed his jacket. He tied on his black mask as he headed back upstairs to tend to his guests.

* * *

"Catherine! Heather! Are you ready? We are running late as it is. Come now darlings, the coach is waiting outside." called my mother.

"Coming mother!" I shouted in response.

Side by side my sister and I walked outside. Seeing Gabriel's face ruined my mood, but his words make me sick, "You look amazingly beautiful Catherine."

I nodded hesitantly and entered the coach, not to speak one word to him.

* * *

As we arrived, my sister tied on my mask.

My father and mother hooked arms, Matthew and Heather following behind them doing the same. Gabriel reached his arm out to me and I continued walking behind my family away from him.

As we entered the castle seemed more relaxed and calm than it had before. My heart completely stopped at the thought that this many people were present, especially after the rumors they had spread about Vincent. Not one soul shed fear behind the doors of darkness.

My eyes searched for him, but I didn't find him. Heather and Matthew were already acquainting with villagers and mother and father had took off into the middle of the ballroom. They looked so happy, very much in love. Was I ever going to be destined to have such a love like theirs?

I felt a hand grab mine and lips had softly touched it. I smiled thinking it was Vincent but as I turned my body around, the lips that had touched my very hand belonged to Gabriel.

That vile man!

He bent over enough to whisper into my ear, "May I have this dance?"

"Burn in hell!" I whispered through my gritted teeth.

He smiled as he looked over at my parents then back to me, "Now, now my dear, you wouldn't want to create a scene in front of your father now would you? Come now, let us float around the room like angels."

"Your right about one thing Mr. Lowan, I do not wish to cause any scene. But you sir are no where near being an angel. Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I said frustrated.

We walked out next to where my parents were dancing and he placed one hand into mine, another on my back as we swayed to the soothing sound of the violins and piano.

I had refused to make eye contact with him and impatiently waited for the song to be over. He spun me unexpectedly then tilted me back. As he brought me back up, a pair of golden eyes were all the way across the room behind Gabriel.

Vincent was finally here and my attention stayed on him as the song finally died out, "Please excuse me." I said as I began walking through the crowded ballroom towards him.

"Good evening Vincent." I said as my eyes met his, a smile forming on my face.

"Good evening indeed. Your especially beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You dress formerly well yourself."

A look of jealousy shot across his face as he looked out in the crowd then back at me, "Sorry to have interrupted your dance." he said.

"Actually I am grateful that you saved me from another moment in his arms."

Taking my hand, he pulled me towards the hallway. "Where are we going? Is something troubling you Vincent?"

* * *

Little did they know that they were being followed.

* * *

No response.

We continued down the hallway, up the stairs leading into the west wing, and down the staircase of leading into the dungeon.

We walked past the showers and we stopped as we came to the end of the room. "Vincent, why are we here?"

"I need to show you something."

He stepped onto a loose stone in the floor and the wall began to move, leading into a tunnel of sorts.

He grabbed a lit torch and we walked through the darkened tunnel.

* * *

We arrived inside of a hidden room, a barn perhaps? Hay laid everywhere, and Vincent threw his torch into a metal box causing a bigger flame to rise, lighting up the room into a sensual glow; And there sat the remarkable legendary rose, that held this place under such darkness. It wasn't glowing like it had before, as a matter of fact, it had grew dim and had lost most of its petals since the last time I saw it.

Ghostly reminders of how he was damned as a beast for a lifetime if it had lost all of its petals. Tears stained my eyes as I turned to face him, "There is only two petals left?"

"Yes." he said with sadness as he slowly pushed my mask off of my face.

I removed the mask from his face as I said, "We will over come this Vincent. There is still time. Is there something I can do?"

He sighed, "There is but it would only make you think I had used you, whereas I did not."

"Just tell me!" I demanded.

He kissed me softly on the cheek as he said, "This is the end of us Catherine. Once the last petal falls, I can't see you anymore. I don't want to hurt such a beautiful woman as yourself, I couldn't live with myself, nor would I want to."

"So there is an us?" I said as I sat next to the fire, "You know Vincent, I had pondered for weeks about what we were. A connection so strong between us that we both felt within our very souls. . . I for one was confused. I did not know what it meant at first, until now. . . Such a short time meeting and yet here I am everyday, pondering when the next time will be that I see your face again." a tear fell down my cheek as he sat next to me, taking my hand into his.

"I have fought so hard not to feel what I have felt from the very second you stood in front of me. Yes, I was afraid, and yes, I wanted away from you. . .but it did not stop the feelings I had or you." I stroked his face, pushing his hair out of his face, "Vincent, I don't care if your man or beast. . . I will not run, nor be pushed away from you. Vincent I- . . . .I love you. I'm _in _love with you. And words could not begin to describe how or why. But I do."

I looked down at the floor as another tear fell down my cheek, then back up into his eyes, "And I accept you for what you are, man _and _beast."

* * *

Vincent kissed Catherine hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost as if it was natural. He pulled back, brushing his nose against hers as he said in a low whisper against her lips, "I am completely, madly in love with you." and they kissed passionately again. Vincent laid her back onto the hay, not once removing his lips from hers. To allow Catherine to breathe again, he moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and nipping from her jaw down to her collar bone. He raised up, not removing his eyes as he reached down to untie the vest on her dress, and pulling it loose. He laid on top of her crushing his lips upon hers once more as he rubbed his hand up her leg, pushing her skirt up.

Quivering moans escaped her lips as he kissed on her jawline. She clung to him, offering her body to him in ways he had never imagined.

* * *

Standing far into the shadows was Mr. Lowan. He had heard the entire conversation between them and knew that Vincent was a beast. _What in hell is she doing?!_ He thought. _Is she really about to commit the crime of fornication?! I must tell someone at once. Maybe this will help me to receive her father's blessing __for her hand __again._

And as he disappeared, he knocked over a bucket and came to a halt in fear that he had startled the couple before him. Neither moved so he knew they did not hear it. He finally inched his way out of the passage and up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

* * *

I wanted to stop. Fornication outside of marriage could put us both to death. Betrayal not only to my father, but to myself and Vincent.

I forced myself away and looked away from Vincent, embarrassed by my actions, "What is it Catherine? Have I done too much?"

My head shot up, "No! Of course not! My body craved your touch in ways that I cannot explain, it's just. . ." I said as I sat up looking away again.

He cupped my face forcing me to look up into his eyes as he said, "Perhaps we are moving too fast?"

"Perhaps you may be right." I agreed in disappointment. Even though his words were very much true, when he touched me, kissed me with nothing more than pure passion, it felt like it was meant to be.

I wanted him to love my body completely, but we hardly knew each other.

He raised up onto his feet and helped me up to mine, taking both of my hands into his. "Shall we return to the Ball and dance madam?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I tied my vest back and dusted off my dress as I responded, "Yes, we shall."

* * *

As we returned into the ballroom, and walked out in the middle of the crowded floor, Vincent pulled back pulling my body into his as he placed one hand onto the small of my back, the other joined with my own.

We danced through 2 songs when I caught my father in the corner of my eye approaching us, "Father, so glad that your here. This is Vinc. . ."

"I know who the hell he is and I know both of your previous actions. I just spoke with Gabriel and he told me things that he had seen between the two of you."

"Father, I know of nothing of what you speak of. Vincent and I were just out on a stroll." I said defensively.

"Daughter, with all of the lies that you have told me since our arrival makes it highly difficult to believe anything you say. Fornication is against the law! You know this daughter."

"Fornication? Is that what Gabriel said he saw? Well he is lying father, I have done no such thing. I am as pure as a newborn child." I was speaking the truth. Vincent and I had not went that far even though we started to.

"Get your sister, go to the carriage and wait for me. We take leave in the morrow."

"But father. . "

"NOW!" father demanded.

Tear stained eyes, I looked up to Vincent in hopes that he would save me. Tears stained his eyes as well. "I'm so sorry Vincent." I whispered as I walked away. I turned out of sight of my father, facing Vincent as I lipped the words,_ I love you_ to him and I turned and left.

"Vincent, I want to thank you for a wonderful evening. Though the rumors turned out to be a lie, I do not wish for my daughter to see you again after we have parted. You can come see her in the morrow and wish her farewell, but after that I want you to never try to contact her. Understood?"

Vincent was heart broken by this, but maybe it was for the best anyways. Even though they had confessed their love for each other, nothing seemed to have change. He nodded as Thomas turned and left.

* * *

Come morning, our carriage arrived and it was time for us to leave England. My heart ached at the very thought of it because I would be leaving behind a huge part of myself here. . . Vincent.

A stray tear fell down my cheek as I walked out with my luggage to the carriage. I wish that Vincent was here so that I could see him one last time. I hadn't left yet, but I already missed him.

As we got inside of the carriage and it began to leave, I turned around when I heard my name being shouted.

Vincent came! " Stop the carriage!" I shouted.

"What now daughter?" my father asked.

"I said stop the carriage! I forgot something!" I demanded.

I jumped out of the carriage and ran to Vincent as he ran to me, claiming his lips with one last kiss as he lifted me up in the air and spun us around.

I cupped his face as tear flowed down my cheeks, "I'll miss you Vincent."

He placed a folded letter inside of my palm as kissed the top of my hand and said, "Do not read it until you have boarded the ship. I love you Catherine, and I too will miss you dearly."

* * *

_****Have to end it here because I feel as if I am rambling now lol. I am so exhausted from such an eventful weekend with sick children that I have lost touch in my writing. I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you stick around to read more. Also, there will be a part two of this chapter, and yes it will be short. I hope I have not bored you with this chapter, it is just my motivation has come out full force lately. Thanks for your love and support of my fics and I hope you enjoy it. XOXO!****_


	8. Chapter 8

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Just so everyone knows, I may not have the grammar perfect from the 1800s so please be patient with me lol.****

* * *

_**Chapter ****8 – Masquerade PART 2**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**He placed a folded letter inside of my palm as he kissed the top of my hand and said, "Do not read it until you have boarded the ship. I love you Catherine, and I too will miss you dearly."**_

* * *

I kissed him again, not wanting to let go.

"_Catherine! Come now!" _my father shouted from the carriage behind me and I pulled away from Vincent's lips.

"I love you Catherine. . .now go before your father comes after you." he said before placing one last kiss onto my lips.

Every time I walked away, I ended up running right back into his arms and kissing him again.

"_Catherine, NOW!" _father shouted once more and my fingers slowly slipped out of his as I finally walked away.

I didn't turn back around. . . I couldn't bring myself to. If I had seen him yet again, I would have never of stepped foot into that carriage again. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea? But I couldn't cross my father, I just didn't dare to.

My mother held me in her arms as we left the village, headed to the docks. I felt for sure that I was slowly dying an excruciating painful death.

I finally turned my body around in the seat, sitting on my knees starring out the back view of the carriage; he was still in the same spot he was standing in when we said our farewells. I cried as I watched his body grow smaller, then out of sight. My heart ached for his presence, yet he would no longer be there.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep from shedding too many tears. The folded note was still in my hand I pondered on whether or not to read it at this very moment.

I know he told me to wait until boarding the ship, but I just couldn't resist. Besides the ship was in view anyways, so to hell with it!

As I opened it my heart froze still. How did I miss this?

It read:

_**My beloved Catherine,**_

_**I am writing this letter because I am unable to sleep due to not being fully honest with you about the curse. **_

_**It started 5 years ago, a peasant woman came to me in search for shelter during the night because of a horrid storm. I was not a very kind person back then, I told her that no one as ugly as she was allowed inside of my castle and I shut the door in her face. **_

_**The same knock came at my door, and there stood the same ugly peasant that I had not intended on seeing again. I told her to get out and find a place elsewhere. She formed into this extremely beautiful woman, almost as if she had been carved by an angel.**_

_**I fell to my knees and I begged for her forgiveness, but she shunned me out completely. She handed me a rose and told me I was cursed to be a beast until true love prevailed. I had only until the last petal had fallen to find my true love and find the one person who could love me as the beast. If I had not suceeded, I was to remain a mere beast for all of eternity.**_

_**My features changed making me more hideous than the peasant who cursed me.**_

_**But the moment I had met you, things changed for me. I was still cruel to the very core and yet you still came back. I was suffering and yet you brought me out of this darkness I have suffered from for many years. Last night after you left, I returned to the rose that imprisoned me here in this God forsaken castle. I was going to destroy it until I had seen it had disappeared, gone with only a letter left behind telling me I was free.**_

_**You, Catherine. . .you broke the curse and set me free of the beast. I never thought I could ever love some one as much as I do you. But now that you have gone and I will no longer see you again, I don't know how I'll survive.**_

_**I truly do love you and I hope that one day in the future that we can be reunited again.**_

_**What we have here is unexplainable, yes, it does not make sense. But I do Catherine, I do. . .I truly am in love with you.**_

_**As I close this letter with my goodbyes, I want you to know that if you move on and find some one new, I am truly happy for you. I hope that you find the happiness that you have given me in this short time of knowing you. Your an amazing woman Catherine, and strong. . .don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**_

_**Again, I love you Catherine, and I always will. I hope this letter brings you closure to your thoughts.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Vincent**_

I cried into the letter that I held into my hand. He was free, and all because of me. Because I truly loved him and showed him the path to love right back. For if anybody had asked me who could love a beast? I would tell them that I could, and that I have, unconditionally.

Now it brings me to the ultimate decision. Do I stay, or do I go?

* * *

_****I know, short chapter. But it is after all part 2 of the Masquerade chapter so it wasn't going to be long anyways. Besides, I thought that this was an awesome place to leave you all wondering on what would happen next. I am taking a break for a little while from everything. I'm going to try to catch up with rest and my now only 2 sick children (I have 4 total) lol. My husband also starts work again tomorrow from having surgery for the 2nd time on his hand, so my hands are currently full. I love you all for being so amazing to me. I have the most awesome FANmily EVER! As always, please review and let me know what you think. Until next time, this concludes chapter 8!****_


	9. Chapter 9

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Just so everyone knows, I may not have the grammar perfect from the 1800s so please be patient with me lol.****

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – Forever Linked**_

I sat on my bed in the ship, clinging onto what Vincent and I had left, linking us together. . .his letter.

Ah yes, the letter. . .the letter that shattered me into a million pieces. The letter that proved that what we shared was real. The letter of Vincent's freedom, and how I had saved him. I know that I am making a mistake leaving him here, but what would become of me if I had crossed my father again?

My father and I had always been open to each other. It had always been so easy to communicate. . .but now it was like a battle; a battle I wasn't longed to win.

But if Vincent had felt this way about me, why didn't he fight for me? It just didn't make sense to me how a man could love me so much, yet refuse to stand up to my father.

It was extremely late and as the others laid in bed dreaming, I just couldn't sleep.

I grabbed a throw blanket that was sitting on a chair near my bed and wrapped it around me. I grabbed my lantern and made my way out on the deck.

My white silky night gown and my hair blew in the soft breeze as the ship continued its voyage.

I looked up into the sky, losing myself in the stars. I had wondered if Vincent was looking up into the same set of stars or if they looked different from where he stood.

It was a rather nice scenery to gaze upon to help ease the sorrow I was drowning in.

* * *

I pulled out the letter that he had written to me and read it once again. I stared up into the Heavens as a tear fell down my cheek, "Stars that light the night sky. You have been so good to me. You gave me a man that seeked light inside of an ocean of darkness and I had been the fire to bring back that light to him. Have I not been good to you? Is this punishment of despair here to consume me for eternity? What am I to do now that we have been ripped apart; refused the love we crave so badly?"

I looked down into the ocean as the ships point split the waters around its frame.

A second shadow formed beside mine and I raised my head in fear of whom it might be, not turning to face the person behind me.

Frozen solid, the footsteps had become close as they neared me and it was then that a pair of strong arms had wrapped around my waist that I had turned to face them.

My eyes widened at the impossible.

How was it that Vincent was standing right in front of me? Was my mind playing tricks on me?

How could this be?

I struggled for words to say but he simply kissed me. My arms wrapped around him as they always did. . . melting into his embrace.

It was true, it _was_ him, and he had come back for me.

I pulled away to look into his eyes, "How did you get here?" I asked.

"I couldn't stay away, even though I tried. I told you. . . I am in love with you and this was more than enough reason to fight for you."

* * *

_**Earlier That Day**_

Vincent watched as his very life was stripped away. Once she was out of sight, he fell to his knees. Alex, the hotel owner, had seen the pain on his face as he watched his lover leave and a feeling of sorrow hit her. It was time that she had confessed to the man that sat in a grief state. . . for it was her that had placed the curse on his castle and him.

She approached him, "Hello Vincent. Why are you so sad?"

"True love exists. That is why." he said as he turned his head to face her and crawled backwards in fear when he saw that it was the peasant.

"Have you not brought me enough pain? Come back to give me more?" he stated.

"No actually, I wanted to apologize for making things so difficult for you. I have a proposal actually. Come. . .take my horse and run after her. True love only happens for us once. That was the whole point of the curse, so that you would see that even true love exists for mean and ugly. Now do as I say, and go after her. You haven't much time to spare. Go, and bring her back here. You will need to marry immediately if you both must be together."

"But what if she refuses, what will I do then?"

"She won't Vincent, she loves you and that should be just enough." she vanished as he turned back to thank her. He jumped up onto the horse and charged for the docks.

Upon arrival he could see Catherine still crying in despair. His heart ached by this image and he wanted nothing more than to embrace her.

He couldn't be seen though by her father. He would have to sneak on board some how.

He crept his way closer and closer to the carriage and his heart raced dramatically. He saw a rather large chest sitting off by itself. He took it behind a tree nearby and broke the lock quietly, emptying its contents.

He crept his way back up to where he found the chest and he placed it back, hopping inside of it he closed it as he heard someone come near.

"Damn this is actually heavier than when I had removed it from the carriage." Heather said out loud to herself, "Perhaps this will be a job for the ship crew."

* * *

_**Present**_

"Catherine, I was so ignorant to not have fought your father for us. I was so blinded by my anger to even have thought of it. I guess to me, I was showing respect for his wishes in hopes that he would reconsider me for you through respect. But I was wrong, I should have stopped you from going then. We deserve to be happy. . . together. . ."

He cupped my face as the moonlight lit up our scenery into a shimmering glow. I placed my hand onto his chest where his heart is located as I said, "I am in awe of you Vincent. So glad that you are here. But I can't go back with you no matter how badly I want to. I just can't defy my father. He will claim me dead to this family if I just run off with you."

"Catherine, please. I cannot live without you. I could talk to him. . .Try to convince him of my worth."

"And if he refuses still?"

"Then I will keep fighting for you _and_ our love. I can assure you, I will never give up on _us_." he said as he placed a soft kiss onto my nose.

I thought about it, and I do mean I pondered hard. By the time my father would wake, we would be almost in New York. Maybe running away was my only option here. Perhaps defying my father would open his eyes to how I truly feel and maybe, just maybe, he would finally respect my wishes.

"This is so hard for me to do Vincent. I do not wish to displease my father, but I also can not live without you either. . . "

I sighed as I thought about my decision one last time, "If we wait for him to wake to beg for his blessing, we would be over half way to New York. . ."

"So what do we do?" he asked still holding me close to him. I looked down then back up into his gazing, beautiful eyes as I said, "We run and fight for us."

"So you_ will_ come with me?" he asked in shock, tears filling his eyes.

I smiled as I took his face into my hands and kissed him with desire. Breaking the kiss, I looked up into his eyes and said, "I would run millions of miles away with you if it meant that we could be together. But we must hurry before one of the ship crew find us making an escape."

"We're too far from the docks and the water is freezing cold so we can't swim back. How will we escape?" he asked looking around the ship.

I ran to the side of the ship and noticed 3 lifeboats aboard. Turning to him and smiling I softly said, "Come give me a hand, would you?"

He raced over to me and we finally unhooked the little boat; quickly yet as quietly as possible. I did not care to leave a letter behind nor did I care to grab any of my things. All I wanted at this moment was to be with him and start our long lived life together.

As we made it to the hook and rope to lower the little boat, a door had opened followed by nearing footsteps heading in our direction. Without thinking, I shoved the boat over board and grabbed Vincent's hand and said, "We have to jump. Do you trust me?"

He smiled as he squeezed my hand and said, "I trust you."

We climbed the railing on the opposite side of the deck and turned facing the ocean.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" I stated.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because once we jump, there is no going back." he said and I looked down at the ocean then back up to him as I smiled and nodded a "Yes."

He then took my hand as we jumped off the ship and into the ocean. We reached the surface and Vincent climbed into the boat, assisting me up inside of it as well.

The water was freezing and my body was shaking from the wind that had developed and Vincent sat down behind me, wrapping his coat and arms around my tiny frame.

We sat there watching the ship disappear until it was no longer visible and then headed back for England.

This was absurd in so many ways. Both of us was just crazy enough to do this. . . to be wedded under God and start our lives over fresh.

No Gabriel. . .

No father, no mother. . .

Not even my own sister whom I loved so dearly. . .

From here on out, it just Vincent and I and there was no way in hell we would ever turn back.

* * *

_****I know, it was too damn short lol. But I felt that if you wanted the next chapter to be longer I would need to stop here, plus it seemed like the right place to stop. I know I said that I wasn't going to post anytime soon, but I could not help myself haha. I think I am just as addicted writing as your all are reading lol. Anyways, let me know what you think. Post reviews and stay tuned. I'll post when I can. XOXO****_


	10. Chapter 10

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Just so everyone knows, I may not have the grammar perfect from the 1800s so please be patient with me lol.****

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Kiss From A Rose**_

The warmth between Vincent's and my bodies was enough to put me to sleep. I woke up once we had made it back to the docks and sunlight was just appearing slowly, taking over the night sky.

I couldn't help but smile when I realized that this was in fact not a dream. Well it was a dream, but it wasn't at the same time. It was _my _dream to be with him and not have a care in the world about what could happen to us. We were stronger together and would overcome this situation.

He loosened his grip around my body and I felt the cold air whisper all the way up my back. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, then docked the boat. Once he hopped up onto the dock, he grabbed my hand, pulling me up as well.

He rubbed my shoulders as we gazed into each others eyes as he said, "This is the beginning of a beautiful life between us. If you have second thoughts, I can arrange to have you on the next ship to New York City. Again I ask you, are you sure that this is what you want?"

I smiled as I kissed him softly as I said, "I couldn't be more happier than I am now that I am with you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you." He kissed me softly then took my hand in his as I continued, "But first, we must shower and change."

I stopped suddenly when I had remembered that I had left my belongings on the ship.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked as my hand slipped out of his.

"I have nothing to wear but this." I said as I looked down at my night wear. "I can't marry you looking like this Vincent."

He laughed slightly, "No worries. I know just the right person who can take care of that. Head over to the hotel and ask Alex to help you dress to be a bride. I will head back to the castle and prepare myself as well. We will meet on the holy grounds of the chapel near noon."

I smiled and nodded as he placed a kiss on the top of my hand and we parted ways.

I felt a little sad that my family couldn't be here to witness this. My father has probably discovered my leave by now and is mystified by my actions. Oh well, I refuse to allow him to take away what happiness I have built with Vincent in these past couple of weeks. Betraying him was all I knew to do. I felt horrible about it, but I was not going to apologize for the choices I made. I wanted to be with Vincent and if this was the only way how, then so be it!

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Thomas! THOMAS! Our beloved Catherine is missing! Wake up!" Vanessa shouted to her husband while shaking him out of his slumber.

"Wha? WHAT?! She boarded the ship like the rest of us had. . .how is this even possible?" Thomas asked as he jumped up from the bed.

They walked to Catherine's room and saw no evidence of anything being missing, "If she had ran away, wouldn't she have took at least her clothing Thomas? Her journal? Her books?" Vanessa cried.

Thomas was terrified for the worst. Maybe he was so harsh with his daughter that she jumped overboard? Would she have been so ignorant to have taken her own life because of a forbidden love? Was she really that in love that it would have been worth it?

The very thought made him cringe inside and out. He sat down on the bed and picked up her journal. One half of the book was about her love for her family, how she adored her father for everything he did for them with his work and then he became physically ill when he read the other half about how she had hated him for treating her like a child. She was completely in love and he took away what happiness she had.

A knock at the door grabbed their attention, "Mr Lowan, our beloved daughter is gone. I fear she may have took her life because of my blinded actions." Thomas stated as tears swelled up his eyes.

"Actually Mr. Chandler. . .I think that maybe we have a different situation on our hands. I do not think that she took her life, but I believe she was kidnapped instead."

"On what grounds do have to know this type of accusation Gabriel?" Thomas demanded.

"I believe she was captured by this beast creature of Ashgard. There is a life boat missing. . . come now, sit. I will explain my theory to you." Gabriel said. As his back faced them, he smiled devilishly, then continued his confession of the beast.

* * *

"It may not be white, but I believe burgundy is an amazing color on you. I haven't worn it since I bought it. I had hoped that I would wear it on my wedding day if I had ever been asked, but anyways, I think it will fit you perfectly." Alex said as she laid the dress on the bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about my family. They were probably worried to death about me by now.

"Catherine? I can't help but sense that you are regretting your decisions." Alex stated.

I looked up at her from the gaze I had out the window, "No regrets, just hurt really. I always dreamed of this day being somewhat special. A dream come true with family and friends. . . .now I have to face this alone. The only witnesses being the servants at the castle and then you. I am more than ready to do this but I'm not sure if I can without my family."

Alex stroked the side of my face as she cupped it with both hands, "Darling girl, I have seen worse things happen at weddings. It's about who is there, or how many. . .hell it's not really about how well you look or how beautiful the setting is. . . Dove, it is about the love you share with Vincent and the risks your willing to take to be with him. None of the rest matters because when your ready, and I do mean fully ready to link your life with a man for eternity, you both won't even pay attention to anything else but each other. It will be almost like it is only you and him in the room alone, expressing your feelings to one another. You take an oath to be there for each other for the rest of time and leave behind all of the rest. Do not fret darling. . .everything will be fine. YOU will be fine. And Vincent is going to be falling to his knees when he sees you after I'm finished with you."

I smiled as a tear fell down my face. I wiped it away as I stood up to begin getting ready.

* * *

Vincent took a final look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black pants with a crème colored long sleeved buttoned up shirt. He left two of the buttons open, exposing his rock hard chest slightly and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. He sighed as he looked back at the podium table that used to hold the cursed rose. He smiled as he pondered about how beautiful Catherine would be as she approached him. This was it. . .this was the day to start their eternity.

"Sir, the carriage is ready for travel." claimed James.

Vincent nodded as he said, "I'll be there in a minute. I still have one more thing to do." and James left.

Vincent walked over to a music box that had belonged to his mother. He opened it and removed two silver bands. One was his mother's, the other belonging to his father. They had been gone for 7 years now and Vincent knew that they would have been proud of him.

He sighed one last time as he grabbed his coat an exited the room, heading towards the carriage.

* * *

Alex had made me look extraordinary! Hair pins held my hair in a messy bun, with two strands on each side of my face dangling down. She cut a rose and tucked it inside of my bun. The dress was a dark red with black lace fading up the skirt and on the front and back of the torso area. The black corset pushed my breasts up and I felt nervous at how Vincent would look at me.

I decided not to wear any make up during this formal occasion; I didn't even like it that much anyways. If Vincent was going to marry me, then he would marry me naturally.

Alex handed me 12 bright red roses and said, "Alright darling. Your ready for the aisle."

I sighed as I stood and thanked her for the dress.

As Alex and I arrive at the front gates of the chapel, my heart raced uncontrollably. "Alex?"

"Yes dear?"

"Would I be a horrible person if I said that I am having doubts?" I couldn't lie about it. I was terrified.

She smiled as she squeezed my hand, "Love, you are only acting as normal as any bride. Perhaps your just nervous."

I nodded and swallowed hard, "What if he doesn't like the dress?" I asked.

She giggled, "Darling, that dress won't matter once the wedding is over. He will have it ripped off of you in a heart beat."

Oh Lord. . . I hadn't thought about what happens after the wedding.

* * *

A carriage arrived behind me and I stood froze looking down at the ground. It seemed quiet at first then a pair of hands cupped my face making me look up at them.

"You are so beautiful." Vincent said as he hooked his arm around mine. He made me feel like we were the only two that existed when he continued gazing at me as we walked together inside.

James and Tessa walked in behind us, followed by Alex. Even though my family refused to share a day like this with me, I realized how happy I had become without them as we made it to the podium.

All of my doubts vanished as I stood before the love of my life. I just wanted this moment to last forever. . .

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two souls being brought together. . ."

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and his not off of me. . .

"If there is any reason that these two shall not wed here today, please step forth and state ye statement."

If my father had been here, he would probably had been one of those who objected.

"Who gives forth this woman to this man?"

Alex stood and stated, "I do." then she sat back down, winking at me.

We had said our vows, placed on our rings and finally it was time to seal our marriage with a kiss. . .a passionate kiss that neither of us could pull away from. This kiss was more needing than any other we shared and my insides tingled a little when our tongues touched. This was truly the best day of my life. . . Vincent was now my husband and I couldn't be any happier than I was right at this moment.

* * *

We rode away into the forest until we came upon a tiny cottage. It was beautiful and welcoming, blended in the very trees that surrounded it.

Vincent hopped off of the horse and I slid down in front of him. His eyes had become darker than I had remembered as well as his gaze had shifted to my lips, then back up into my eyes. I reached up slowly, hooking my hands around his neck. I pulled his head down to mine and raised up on my tip toes as our lips brushed softly together.

* * *

Vincent bent down and lifted Catherine in a cradle as their kiss became more heated. He kicked open the door and walked straight into the living room, placing her down onto a chair. He started a fire and took off his jacket as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him.

He grabbed the sheets off of the bed, laying one on the rug below their feet; the other to use as a blanket.

The fireplace set off a fiery, seductive glow into the room causing Catherine and Vincent to crave each other more.

They both stood, ready to walk into a state of euphoria together; not really knowing where to begin. Neither one of them had ever experienced this before. Catherine was too afraid that she wouldn't be good enough, and Vincent feared that he would hurt her.

Finally, Catherine reached up behind her head and pulled out the rose and pins holding it up. It fell elegantly down onto her bare shoulders and she waited for Vincent to make a move.

He raised his hand up to her neck, placing hot kisses along her jaw bone. Her fingers raked up in his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

His hands guided up her back in response as their lips crashed onto one anothers.

He pulled away, untying her dress then reached up pulling it down off of her arms. It slipped off her body, and pooled around her feet and she slightly kicked it to the side.

As their tongues touched she slowly unfastened his shirt then placed kisses upon his shoulders as she slid his shirt completely off of him.

She gazed at his naked torso, reaching up and brushing her fingers down his chest. Their lips met again, more seductively than before.

She turned around so that he could assist her in removing her corset and as he tossed it she turned to face him and wrapped her arms in front of herself. She was shy to say the least to show her naked body off to him. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes and she slowly removed her arms, exposing herself finally to him.

He was at a loss for words and his breath hitched at the sight of her. She was truly beautiful, and even more with the fiery glow beaming off her body.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him as he began kissing her again. She kissed back in response and her left hand laid on the side of his face as the other wrapped around his neck.

She moaned when she could feel his erection pressing up against her thigh.

He pulled back removing the rest of his clothing and he stood and waited for her response.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked back up into his eyes. They met in the middle of the sheet and both went down onto their knees, still gazing into each other's soul.

Vincent slowly, yet gently laid Catherine down onto the sheet. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts as he captured one into his hand. She raised up into his mouth as a soft moan escaped her lips. He continued down her body to her hip and nipped and kissed it as his hand cupped her sex rubbing it.

Their bodies began to heat with desire as he crawled his way back up, nose to nose with her.

"I love you Catherine." he said to her as he rubbed his hand up her leg.

"I love you too." she said in response and she widened her legs apart letting him know that she surrendered fully to him.

He trembled a moan as she arched her back in full satisfaction as he slipped slowly inside of her. She clung to his body as gently pumped inside of her.

He raised them up sitting on the sheet as she used his neck as leverage to raise herself up and down on him. Beads of sweat developed onto their bodies as pure ecstasy took them completely over.

Movements increased. . .

Kisses were more passionate. . .

And they melted into each other as they continued to make love. Nothing mattered to them anymore other than each other.

He laid her back down claiming one of her legs as he thrust deeper inside of her. She raked her nails down his back leaving behind beastly marks and he dug at her hips with his fingertips.

Grunts and moans echoed through the house as they had reached their climax.

Vincent fell over beside of her trying to catch his breath.

"That was. . . " she said.

"Amazing, I know." he said finishing her sentence. And Catherine rolled over on top of him, grinding against him, "Vincent take me to bed."

And that was all it took before he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

DING DING DING. . .

Alex walked out to the front desk of the hotel and her heart completely stopped when she saw Thomas Chandler and Gabriel Lowan standing there.

"Hello, how can I help you gentleman?"

"Where is my daughter?! I know she came back here with that animal and I will not leave until I receive answers at once!" Thomas demanded.

Alex acted as if she knew nothing of the sort. Gabriel looked at Thomas and mumbled a few words and the men took off into the forest.

Catherine would have some explaining to do and that monster was as good as dead to them!

* * *

_****Yup, the chapter ended here. Love ya guys lol. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it lol. I kinda got stuck here and there but were good. Let me know what you think about it by posting reviews. XOXO****_


	11. Chapter 11

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Just so everyone knows, I may not have the grammar perfect from the 1800s so I am truly sorry lol.****

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Seize Them**_

My eyes fluttered open, welcoming the morning light as the curtains on the bed danced in the slight cool breeze that entered the opened window. A pair of lips greeted my shoulder and I smiled slightly while I turned my body around to face him.

"Good morrow Husband." I said as I stroked his face.

"Indeed wife. Good morrow."

I climbed on top of him as I placed hot kisses down onto his neck and jaw bone. He hissed in pleasure as he met my lips with his. I sat up placing my hands onto his chest to support my weight as I gazed into his eyes and he said, "You are so beautiful."

I smiled and he quickly threw me on the bed, placing his body on top of mine, and pushed my hands above my head while we kissed passionately. Our fingers hooked together and we grinded against each other, desperate to be lost in each other.

Our hearts pounded in sync . .

Our kisses were more wanting rather than needing. . .

And our bodies moved in sync with the other. . .

This was a fantasy world, brought to life for me. . .

And nothing could stop us now.

Vincent was the fire to my soul. Making love to him was the best feeling that I had ever experienced in my life. My skin would ache for his loving touch, my lips craved the taste of his tongue, and my body played the waiting game until our bodies became one again. He was mainly gentle, but God. . .Oh God, when he was rough. . . it took everything in me to not scream out his name at the top of my lungs.

As he thrust his body against mine, I grabbed the sheets underneath me as I arched my back. He planted hot kisses onto my breasts I whispered his name into his ear, causing him to go crazy.

He lifted our bodies up and carried me into the boiler room, where the shower was located. As the hot water hit our bodies he slammed me up against the wall, supporting my body with his hips as we continued to thrust in sync.

Our kiss deepened to sloppy yet wet kisses where our tongues danced and our teeth would slightly pull at the lip of the other.

He began kissing my neck as he linked our fingers together, pushing my hands up the wet wall. Oh God, I don't know how much more I can take!

I bit his ear causing him to growl a moan as he pounded us against the wall with deep thrusts.

He started grunting more and more which told me he was close. . . I too was getting closer as my body tightened around him. I pulled his head up forcing him to gaze into my eyes as I said, "I want to stare into your soul as we lose control together." and his movements quickened even faster. I continued to cup his face and his body started to tremble as did mine as we reached our release.

He laid his forehead onto mine, as we frantically tried to catch our breaths.

"That feeling never gets old, ey my dove?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled back as I gave him a quick kiss and he lowered me back to my feet, "Indeed husband. And as much as I would like to make that feeling last, we have a castle to return to and the servants should be arriving soon."

"Indeed wife."

Wife. . .it sounded so beautiful when he said it. It seemed so right to hear it off his lips and I had hoped to never hear it from anybody else but him.

* * *

After we dressed, ate, and returned outside to get onto the horse. My head shot up through the trees when a loud horn sound echoed into the forest.

"What is that?" Vincent asked.

I knew that sound from anywhere, especially in New York. The villagers had caught them a witch and was blowing the horn to call everyone to the galleys to watch him/her burn.

"Alex! She is the only one that I know that is a real witch. We must go now, Vincent!" I shouted.

He kicked the horse slightly so that it would speed through the trees. Oh please God, let Alex be okay!

* * *

Upon arrival I jumped off the horse before it had come to a complete stop, Vincent soon after me.

We ran through the village until we were stopped by a crowd of people chanting _kill the witch_ almost like it was a song. I forced my way through the crowd and my eyes widened when I saw Alex being burned at the stake. We was too late. . . "She's dead." I whispered to Vincent as I looked around the crowd.

Anger boiled my blood when I saw my father and Gabriel conducting such heinous actions.

I ran up to my father and pushed him to the side so that nobody could see us, "Stop it father! What is the meaning of this?! Have you gone mad?!"

"Mad? MAD?! I'm mystified at how you faked your death to be with a beast after I completely forbid you to see him. . ."

"He not a beast father! Now your ranting on a bunch of lies! Has Gabriel brain washed you that horribly?"

He back handed me, Vincent ran up to catch me from falling to the ground. "How dare you defend that creature over me!"

"Creature? . ." I said as I came back up to my feet, "That creature that you speak of is only rumors. Vincent is no such thing!"

"Why are you consistant to defy me daughter?!"

"Because father . . ." I held up my hand, exposing my ring as I said angrily, ". . .he is my husband!"

Father stood froze in his tracks. He bursted out in laughter as he looked at Gabriel than back to me, "Seize them both Gabriel and do as you have to. They both broke the law and I have no choice but to hand my daughter over to you. Catherine, your mother will be very upset by this. She has been through enough for one night, so I will just make up a lie. I loved you daughter, but you disgust me."

* * *

Gabriel returned with rope and 3 other men to seize us. My father began to walk away, "Father. . . father! Please! Don't do this to us, please!" I pleaded to him, but he didn't return. Tears stained my eyes as I looked over at Vincent who had an apologetic look in his eyes. Gabriel tied my hands behind me, and another man tied Vincent's as we continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Gabriel grabbed my hair, pulling my head back against his chest as he sniffed my neck and said, "Oh, will I have fun with you, dove."

"Get your hands off my wife!" Vincent shouted as he lunged at Gabriel. He hit Vincent in the stomach, causing him to fall down onto his knees, "Gabriel stop it!" I screamed in fear for Vincent as tears ran down my face.

He then turned to face me, and suddenly he hit me and everything went dark.

* * *

_****O.O ...oops lol. I needed to stop it there because I have plans for the next chapter. I know its sad but things will get better, I promise. Anyways, what did ya think? Let me know in your reviews! XOXO Love you all! And thank you all for your undying support.****_


	12. Chapter 12

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****Just so everyone knows, I may not have the grammar perfect from the 1800s so I am truly sorry lol.****

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Kill The Beast**_

The sound of chains clinging together and dripping water came to my ears before I could build the strength to open my eyes. My wrists ached in pain and I tilted my head back and finally opened my eyes to see that I had been bounded by rope and chains to the ceiling. I looked back down to see Vincent dangling the same way. His shirt was gone and blood dripped down his limp body to the ground.

"Vincent. . ." I said in a weak whisper. "Vincent speak to me." I whispered again and he began moving his head a little.

"Vincent!" my voice came out slightly stronger yet still I had whispered.

He looked up at me and soon after his head fell down again. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I started swinging myself so that I could get a grip on him. After several times in trying, I finally wrapped my legs around his waist and used my legs to shake him, "Vincent you need to wake up. We have to find a way out of here.

"Catherine, I'm. . . I'm too weak. I don't know if I can make it out of here." he said in a weak tone.

I squeezed him with my legs as I said, "Don't talk like that. We are going to get out of here together. Now I need you to try to swing with me so that we can attempt to cut these ropes. Can you do that?"

"I can try."

He tried to swing his legs up but was too weak to do so, "What have they done to you?" I said in sobs, "This is all of my fault and I am so sorry."

He slightly smiled, "This is not your fault my love. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't chased after you on that ship."

"But I left on my own free will, that is what makes this my fault. If I hadn't ran with you then neither of us would be here. You would be safe in your. . ."

"If hanging here is my fate for loving you unconditionally, then I will face this fate over and over again. Although, I do not wish that they would keep you here like this. It pains and angers me to see you this way." he interrupted.

"Perhaps it is our destiny to die together." I said, releasing my legs from his waist. I grunted as the weight of my body pulled down on my wrists again.

He shook his head, "No, you shouldn't have to die because of me Catherine. I would take my own life if only it would spare yours."

"I wouldn't want you to Vincent." I shot back at him.

He seemed to have built some strength back as he swung his legs around my waist, "So what are you proposing we do?" he changed the subject, "You said we should swing to cut the ropes but did you forget the chains?"

I honestly did forget about them. What will we do now?

It stayed quiet for several moments. I looked back up towards Vincent, "No matter what happens Vincent, I'll always love you."

He looked up with tears staining his eyes, "Don't do that Catherine! This isn't goodbye."

"Then what is it Vincent? Were dangling from the ceiling waiting for God only knows what. We don't know what is going to happen and we have no way out of here unless some miracle happens!"

"Darling, we will be fine. They have forgotten who they have put in here together. Our love is proven greater than any curse, and it sure as hell will get us out of here."

Perhaps those were words to keep my sanity?

Either way, somebody was coming, "Catherine I want you to look at me. We will figure out a way to escape, just keep your eyes on mine alright?"

I nodded as I slightly panicked. Honestly it was hard not to panic in a place like this, especially when you have no knowledge as to what will happen to you next.

* * *

"I see you both are awake." Gabriel said with his devilish grin as he approached me, his back facing Vincent. "My apologies my dove. I cannot begin to explain how much this breaks my heart."

"Go to hell." I hissed in response as I tried to force my hands loose. He laughed as he placed his hands on my hips then moved them up the curves of my body towards my breasts.

"I was going to do this privately. . ." he said as he raised up on his tip toes and kissed my cheek, rubbing his hand up my leg, ". . .but I wouldn't want Vincent to miss out on anything."

"You sick bastard!" Vincent screamed as he struggled to get loose. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Vincent yelled in anger.

Gabriel turned towards Vincent, prepared to shut him up, "Gabriel, STOP IT!" I shouted in sobs, "Leave Vincent alone. . ." tears fell down my face, and my lip trembled as Vincent looked up into my eyes, "Gabriel, I sacrifice myself to take Vincent's punishment. Let him go, he doesn't deserve this. . . "

"No, Catherine. Don't. . ." Vincent said wide eyed, "Don't listen to her! I'm the one you want dead, so let her go free and do as you will to me."

"No! I won't let you do this Vincent!" I shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel yelled and it grew silent in the cold cell. "Guards! Seize this beast at once and lead him to the spar room up on top of the rooftops. I want him to fight me like a man! Fair enough to say the least, which I shouldn't be. I will release Catherine and she can return home, safe and sound, only if you agree to my proposal, Vincent. Otherwise I will kill you both."

"NO! He's not a beast!" I pleaded with mercy in my voice.

"Lies! I heard your entire confession of his nature in this very dungeon of this castle. . ."

I swung around in desperation, trying to break my way free. Vincent and I looked at each other as he lipped _I love you _to me.

"No, Vincent. . ." I cried and screamed as I continued to fight for my freedom. It was difficult considering my wrists were bounded to the ceiling, but I would not give up. No, I would fight for my husband to save his life.

"Gabriel!" I screamed as the guards lowered Vincent down off of the hook, "Please, I will do anything! Don't do this!" I begged one last time. He stood still, Vincent trading looks between Gabriel and I then finally Gabriel looked over at Vincent, "Last requests?"

"Can I kiss my wife one last time?" Vincent asked in heart ache.

"Fine! Bind his hands behind his back, and give him his last wish." Gabriel said as he stood at the door, waiting.

My lip trembled and my eyes were swollen and wet from crying. I looked up at Vincent as they leaned him closer to me. Our foreheads touched as he said, "My love, I am so sorry. I will take this beating proudly. . . You set me free of _my_ curse, and now I repay you by giving my life for _your_ freedom."

"We could find another way. Please, I beg of you Vincent. . . don't do this."

"Catherine, I love you. And this is my only option. Perhaps you will move on one day and forget that I ever existed."

"I could never forget you Vincent. My heart only belongs to you." I whispered as more tears fell down my face.

"Come on, get on with it!" Gabriel shouted.

He rubbed his right cheek against my left one tenderly, our tears connected and he whispered in my ear, "Farewell my darling. Again, I love you. And I hope that in another life. . . that we meet again." and with that he sealed his fate onto my lips. The guards ripped him from me and I struggled to be free again as I begged, "No, please! It doesn't have to end like this. Vincent. . . VINCENT!"

* * *

Moments after they had stripped Vincent away from me, I had given up the struggle. I could barely move and I actually started humming songs to myself to bide the time. If Gabriel was going to kill my beloved Vincent, then he too would have to kill me as well. I could not live in this lifetime without my husband with me.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. "Gabriel sent us to set you free." but I did not respond to them, instead I prepared to pounce on them.

Once down to my feet, the guard cut the rope and removed the chain. I rubbed my wrists and hissed in pain from how raw they were from hanging there for so long. "Thank you." I said softly.

The guard turned around, and I knew this was my opportunity to save my husband.

I grabbed his sword and as he turned, I pierced him through the heart. He fell to the ground and the other guard stood with his sword out, ready to spar with me.

We both leaned in at the same time, and our swords clashed together.

* * *

Thunder echoed through the sky as lightening lit it up. The rain poured and Vincent was slung inside of the tiny room on the rooftop. As he stood, he was knocked back down to his knees. The guard removed the chain and cut the rope from around his wrists. "Stand up!" the guard ordered. And Vincent did as he was told. Thoughts of his wife ran through his mind when he was suddenly struck from behind.

"So beast, show me what you can do." Gabriel said in excitement as he kicked Vincent in the left side of his rips. He gasped for air followed by coughing as he struggled for breath.

"Don't want to fight back, ey beast? I'll find a way to boil you then." and he kicked Vincent in the other side matching his left one. He clenched his sides, hugging himself as he laid his head on the floor slightly moaning in pain.

* * *

Catherine kicked the guard in the knee. Every time she went in for the kill, he countered her attack. She was weak as it was, and was tiring even further from sparring with the man. But she couldn't give up now, not ever! Her Vincent needed her and she had to give it her all if she was going to make it in time to save him.

* * *

Gabriel circled Vincent's body like a shark would it's prey. He laughed slightly as he said, "Now tell me beast, did you think that you could just run off into the sunset with her? Like she really loves you enough to do so?" He kicked Vincent again, causing him to jerk and spit out blood onto the floor. "How does it work exactly? I mean, who could ever love a beast?"

"Catherine seems to just fine." Vincent shot back at him as he spit blood at Gabriel and smiled, "Come on Gabriel, is that all you have for me?"

Gabriel huffed a laugh, "Not at all. You see Vincent. . . I am only getting started." and he kicked Vincent again.

* * *

The guard pushed Catherine down onto the table choking her. She still was putting up a good fight, and wasn't about to give in if it took her own life. He picked her up and slammed her back down causing her to shriek in pain. His grip around her neck tightened and she glanced over at a bottle of wine sitting on the same table. She looked back up at the guard as she grabbed the glass bottle and smashed it onto his head. As he stumbled back she grabbed her sword and it pierced him in the stomach as he lunged at her.

As he dropped to the ground she yanked out her sword while she desperately tried to catch her breath.

She ran for the roof, praying that her beloved was still alive.

* * *

"Fight back you coward! Face me like a man!" Gabriel demanded but Vincent just stood to his feet and shook his head no. Gabriel knocked him down with hard punch, busting Vincent's bottom lip. Vincent's head shot up as he heard Catherine screaming his name.

As Gabriel raised his hand back up to strike him again, Catherine ran up to him and jumped up onto his back, fighting him with everything she could.

He slung her off of him, knocking the wind straight out of her lungs. Vincent took notice in Catherine being there and it angered him, "Why are you here? Why didn't you run?"

"Because the only running I will do is with you by my side. I'm not leaving without you!" she stated as she smiled. As he returned the smile, Gabriel grabbed Catherine's ankle's pulling her over to him.

Vincent pushed himself up off of the floor. Once Gabriel was on top of Catherine and was choking her, Vincent tackled him to the ground. She gasped for air as she rolled over trying to get back up to her feet.

Vincent punched Gabriel back to back in the face before pulling him back up to his feet. Gabriel hit Vincent in the gut and then slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor. Catherine finally stood and charged at Gabriel hopping back up onto his back. Again, he slung the woman over his shoulder, only this time she went completely through the glass wall and out onto the roof, in the middle of the pouring rain.

* * *

Gabriel walked over to her limp body as she tried to crawl away and he chuckled a devilish laugh. He grabbed her around the neck with both hands and held her over the edge of the 100 foot cliff off of the roof, "I should have known that you would return to defend your beast. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Your father had expected for your return, but all I have to say is you got in the way and that your beast threw you off the roof. So sad that we end things on such a bad note my dove but you give me no choice. . ." Catherine struggled to get out of his grip and she feared that this would be the end of her life. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate as he shouted, "I will not lose!" and suddenly he gasped in pain and his grip around her neck loosened.

She opened her eyes, and released the breath she had been holding in when she saw Vincent had plunged the sword through Gabriel's chest. Gabriel pulled her back to the ledge as he slipped off the roof and fell to his death.

Catherine was trying to control her balance and as her body started to fall backwards off the roof, Vincent grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

They both were out of breath and clung to each other as they looked down at Gabriel's broken body. Catherine cried into Vincent's shoulder as he squeezed her into a loving hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank God it is finally over." Vincent said as he gave her another kiss on top of her head.

"Indeed husband. And thank God your alright. . ." she pulled back from him to look him in the eyes, "I thought that I had lost you forever Vincent. I'm so grateful that I had made it to you in time."

He kisses her gently on the lips as he said, "Indeed wife, indeed."

"You think he ever realized that you were not indeed a beast?" she asked in wonder.

Vincent embraced his wife in another hug as he said, "No dear, I believe he took it to his grave."

* * *

_**~~Epilogue~~**_

Come morning, I wrote a letter to my father and mother letting them know that I was alive. I explained Gabriel's acts the whole time I had been seized and how his theory of Vincent being a beast was just that, a theory. Even though Vincent and I knew that he was trapped as a beast before, we didn't see the point in telling anybody about it because the curse had been broken.

My father finally gave Vincent his blessing after 2 years and we married again just so that our friends and family could actually be there. . . Oh and of course, Melanie was there too. Who is Melanie you ask? Why she's our daughter of course with Vincent's brains and my looks and she's a year old.

My father had apologized for everything he had done to me after he of course swallowed his pride. But I think in my heart I had already forgiven him. People make mistakes and fall for the messages of the misleading.

The castle seemed rather large for the servants, Vincent and I and baby Melanie, so we moved my parents and sister in with her newly wedded husband, Matthew.

Vincent took advantage of his humanity and studied medicine. We have our own clinic in the village saving lives together.

I couldn't have asked for a better family. . .

Everything seemed so perfect for us now.

As for Vincent and I? Well, our love has grown stronger. I am still to this day, very much in love with him and everything he does makes me fall that much more deeper.

Now you know my story and how fairy tales are real.

. . .and in the end, you now know that our love will conquer all.

* * *

_**~*THE END*~**_

* * *

_****I want to thank all of you for your love and support through this fanfiction. I would have made it longer, but I am not really up to it...maybe I will write a sequel to it, who knows lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. And all it took was watching the Disney BATB to bring my ideas to life lol. Again, thank you all! You all have been so good to me! XOXO! LOVE YOU ALL! Also, I know I have mentioned a WOEE fanfic, I have postponed it until next week. I have started it but I haven't been motivated to finish the 1st chapter lol.****_

* * *

_****FANFIC SHOUTOUT's GO TO: wired4romance's story Bridgewood. It is a beautiful story about Alistar & Rebecca and I am absolutely in love with it! Also another story I have read that I love is Whatever Means Necessary by new writer x which is about Catherine as the presidents daughter being threatened and Vincent is handed her case to protect her! Should totally check them both out!****_


End file.
